Stealing Air
by maraudermore
Summary: It's Hermione's last chance to help Harry to save all of Wizarding Europe, but this time she must do it alone. Hermione uses some powerful magic to hunt Voldemort in a different time, and with the help of some unlikely people. Hermione must now protect everyone she cares for and defeat Voldemort, because a prophecy has now chosen her as Voldemort's new opponent. Rating may change.
1. I: Black Hole

**Author:** HookDeary/Maraudermore  
**Rating:** T-M(possibly in future chapter)  
**Pairings:** Hermione/Sirius, Lily/James, Regulus/?  
**Warning:** If you have not read the Harry Potter series and you are planning to… this story will give away almost everything. So, I suggest not reading it. This story will also contain extreme violence, alcohol abuse, and crude language.

* * *

**Stealing Air  
****I: **Black Hole

* * *

"HARRY POTTER IS DEAD!" Voldemort shouted in excitement, and Hermione couldn't hate and want to damn someone to the deepest depths of hell any more than the disgusting looking creature who named himself Lord Voldemort. Hermione felt a soft push on her shoulder, McGonagall urged her to go on, to put her plan in place.

Hermione stepped forward, making her presence known to Voldemort. He scowled as her bushy dirty hair and milk white skin appeared right in front of him. "There will always be a flaw in your plan. Harry may be gone, but you will always lose." Hermione kept herself composed, and jaw firm and tight, her wand clutched tightly in her right hand.

"Enough! You stupid girl." Voldemort spat at Hermione, while Bellatrix cackled at his remark. "I have defeated Harry Potter, I am the master of the elder wand, and you will obey me until I have decided of how I will dispose of you." He twirled the partially severed Elder wand in his long pale fingers.

"You're wrong. This isn't over yet." Hermione could hear the quiet chatter coming from the people behind her, Voldemort snarled.

"Foolish girl!" Voldemort spat once again. A stunner whipped through the air and hit Voldemort; he tumbled back onto the floor Bellatrix quickly running to his rescue.

"Go!" She heard McGonagall signal her.

Hermione apparated as soon as she heard her queue, she left with a loud crack, last hearing a distressed yell from Voldemort. She reappeared in Diagon Alley; the long stone road was vacant, and destroyed. Shops were boarded off, and the grey fog dominated the once vibrant, alley way. She looked around hesitantly for any lurkers. She stepped more firmly on her feet slowly gaining her pace until she was at a full sprint heading to the main entrance to Gringott's; the wizarding bank.

Hermione sucked in each breath as if it were her last; she continued to aggressively gasp for air. She panicked as she reviewed her plan in her head. _'Would it even work'_ she thought. She tried to be optimistic in this situation, but the image of her best friend, Harry Potter, dying was still vivid in her mind. She felt a sick retching feeling in the pit of her stomach. Her tears were sliding down her face as fast as her heart was pounding.

She placed herself carefully in front of the doors of Gringott's and closed her eyes; pressing the tears out of the corners of her eyes. She brought up her wand high above her head; pointing it down to the ground, holding it like it was a dagger.

"Mudblood!" Hermione heard a maniacal shriek and she jumped in fear. She could see Bellatrix making her way down the long alley.

Hermione stabbed the tip of her wand into the stone ground in front of her and the wand ignited in green and blue flames. Hermione dragged the cracking wand around her in a full circle until her wand was just a small wooden nub and there around her laid a circle of magic ash. She touched the ash quickly with her and used the ash to write the runic numbers of the time she wanted to travel too. She panicked trying to finish off the last rune when there was a large explosion in front of her. She was untouched though, the circle of magic ash marked a barrier, she could not be touched.

She suddenly felt as if she were being pulled up by the small of her back, looking as if she were a quiet marionette hanging from its strings. She breathed in deeply searching for air, but she could not feel it in her lungs, she moved her gaze up and she could see Bellatrix and her herd of Death Eaters struggling to continue, as if they could not pass any further. _Was that a part of the runic ritual, the sacrifice of her wand?_ She wasn't sure, she could only remember what to do and the complete outcome of it. She felt as if she was hanging by a thin thread. A dark hole opened where she had left the ashes, and it was as if someone had gotten a pair of scissors and cut the string that held her in place. She fell into the dark whole. Spiralling madly through time, she screamed but there was no sound. There was just falling.

There was a bright light at the bottom of the dark pit, and the air and sound was coming back to her now. She clutched viciously at her chest, feeling her mind slip away from the lack of oxygen. Her brain was throbbing and the rest of her body was hanging aimlessly. She wanted to scratch her skin, and let her flesh breath.

Hermione then hit solid ground, and the overwhelming impact of air caused her heart to jolt and slow down much too dangerously. Her eyes closed as she saw Gringott's in front of her again, and she grew unconscious.


	2. II: Mungo's Breath

**Stealing Air**  
**II: **Mungo's Breath

* * *

Hermione was on her back; her head was throbbing as she slowly opened her eyes. She had the hospital aroma in her nostrils and a boring white ceiling as her view. Was she in a muggle hospital? Had a muggle found her somewhere and brought her here? She didn't know.

"She's awake!" said an almost familiar voice; there was a sound of chairs scrapping the floor and people shifting around.

A tall bald man with dark skin sauntered toward Hermione, she couldn't move her body properly, and she was completely stiff. Her eyes finally landed upon Kingsley. She knew Kingsley from the future, but that future did not exist anymore. So what did she know anyway? Would she forget everything that happened? Her eyes widened, she needed some parchment and a quill, either she write it down and have a reason to remember or she forget everything that she went through and the entire suffocation of her being here would be ruined.

Kingsley was right over her staring at her cautiously. He had assumed that she was a dark witch because he had never witnessed such magic that had dropped flat and gruesomely in front of the steps of Gringott's Wizard Bank. Hermione struggled to bring up her hand. Her voice was croaky, but she managed to say "Parchment" and quickly someone that she could not see clearly was rummaging around for a piece of parchment and a quill. The unidentified person passed the parchment and quill to Kingsley and then onto Hermione. Hermione forced air out of her nose. She was extremely tired but she feared if she fell asleep she would no longer remember what she was here for.

She was still flat on her black, but she placed the parchment on her abdomen and she began to scrawl done messily everything she needed to remember.

_Do not trust Peter Pettigrew – Protect the Potter's._

_Tom Riddle's Diary – Chamber of Secrets/Hogwarts/Malfoy Manor possibly?  
Gaunt's Ring – Gaunt shack  
Slytherin's Locket – the Cave/visit Riddle's orphanage  
Hufflepuff's Cup – Lestrange Vault  
Ravenclaw's Diadem – Room of Hidden Things/Hogwarts  
Nagini – Unknown_

Hermione grew frustrated as she wrote the word unknown; she didn't know much about Nagini. Was the snake even a Horcrux yet? Was the snake even in Voldemort's possession? Who did Voldemort even murder to make Nagini a horcrux? She was angry. She continued to write down Harry's name, but quickly scratched it out before the people in the room could see what she was writing. She grew nervous, but continued to write more notes for herself.

_See Dumbledore for information_

_Fawkes the Phoenix_

_Dumbledore's Memories_

_Slughorn's Memories_

_Visit Azkaban_

_The Lestrange's_

_Barty Crouch Jr._

_Malfoy_

_Crabbe_

_Goyle_

_Dolohov_

_The Carrows_

_Avery_

_Gibbon_

_Travers_

_Jugson_

_Karkaroff_

_Nott_

_Rowle_

_Mcnair_

_Yaxley_

_PETTIGREW_

Hermione grew angry as she scrawled down Peter Pettigrew's name on the parchment, he was still alive, probably putting his plan in place, or running off to destroy Lily and James and Sirius Black's life. Hermione forgot that she was being watched by Kingsley and she assumed two others. She was still looking at the ceiling as she wrote. She murmured "Stupid disgrace for a man", it was clearer then she expected when she spoke. She snapped her neck up much too fast for her liking. She could see who was in the room now but she couldn't believe it. Her dry white lips stretched to make a small smile. She didn't look very much like herself. She looked like she had gone to hell and back, and wasn't prepared to tell the tale at all.

The men in the room got closer to her cot. She laid her head back down carefully, cursing herself for being so foolish. Hermione looked at the boring ceiling again, so she could compose herself. The faces crowding around her were familiar but they were younger. They looked around her age, and it was so strange for Hermione to see this happening in front of her own eyes.

One of them took the parchment from her. she was to slow to take it back before he could see the last name she had written on the piece of parchment.

"No please. Give it back" Hermione said frantically.

"What's this?" the young man said quite casually, almost taunting her. He raised an eye brow and gave her a crooked grin. Hermione stared blankly, looking star struck.

"Sirius, I'm working here. If you are not going to act accordingly please leave." Kingsley snatched the parchment from Sirius' grasp. Hermione gulped down hard.

"Please, Kingsley I need it." Hermione sounded helpless, and she really was. What if they were to take away the piece of parchment from her, and never would she be able to see it again.

Kingsley quickly looked at her, and so did the other bodies in the room. "How do you know my name?" Hermione pinched herself again; she just kept slipping up, and revealing herself even more.

"Um, you're an auror. Everyone knows who you are" Hermione corrected herself quickly, but it was much too quick for them to lose suspicion on her. A lady in her mid-thirties, dressed in white walked into the room.

"Visiting hours are over gentlemen. Please our patient is in fragile condition, you can find out what you need at a later date." The healer pressed for the men to exit the room, and Hermione felt almost relieved.

"But she's awake? Let Kingsley ask her a few questions and then we'll go" It was James Potter who spoke. Hermione marvelled for a while as she compared Harry's looks to his. She smiled slightly remembering her best friend Harry Potter. The healer nodded, and retreated from the room, Hermione sighed. She wasn't sure of what story she would make up for them to get off of her trail.

"So Jane Doe, What's your name?" Sirius started, receiving a slap on the back from Kingsley.

"Hermione Granger. You won't find any records on me so don't waste your time looking" Hermione looked sure of herself, but she refrained from making eye contact with Kingsley, James and Sirius. She stared at the ceiling once again.

"How much do you know about magic?" Hermione looked slightly perplexed. They didn't think that Hermione was a witch. She didn't have a wand to prove it either, and she didn't have any wizard ancestors either. Hermione bit her bottom lip and answered truthfully.

"I think I know a little more about magic than you mate. I also really need that piece of parchment because if I don't have it, my whole being here will be forgotten." Kingsley handed her the piece of parchment, and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Forgotten by whom?" Kingsley asked in his low and powerful voice.

"By me" Hermione answered. They all looked at Hermione curiously and a lot more intrigued then before.

"How did you get here, you fell through a black hole in the sky. We are thoroughly impressed by your recovery" Kingsley continued.

"I don't want to say anymore. I want to speak to Albus Dumbledore first." Kingsley looked out of words by Hermione's reaction. James and Sirius stood in the corner of the room talking quietly to each other, turning to look at Hermione after a few hand gestures between the pair of them.

It was strange for Hermione to see dead men look so alive. She knew from the beginning that her stay would be difficult, but now that she was actually here she really didn't know how she would be able to handle this.

The healer that had tried to escort Kingsley, James, and Sirius out earlier had returned. They knew what she wanted, and therefore began to pack up and exit.

"We'll be back Jane!" Sirius grinned at Hermione as he stepped out of the room.

"It's Hermione" she groaned. The nurse moved swiftly toward Hermione giving her a potion to drink. She drank the potion silently, and then fell fast asleep.


	3. III: Slow Down

**Stealing Air  
III: **Slow Down

* * *

Hermione had spent more than enough time at St. Mungo's playing the fragile and sick patient. She had started practicing walking only three days prior, but now she was walking as if she had never fallen from a black hole. Sirius and James were constant visitors during her stay at Mungo's and she did not understand why they kept coming. Sirius usually came in with a new joke every day, and James was much more helpful while he brought the Daily Prophet with him.

She had met Remus thrice to her great pleasure. They discussed several intellectual things, while James and Sirius groaned and stared at whatever laid nearby. Hermione met Lily twice and she had quite a round belly. Hermione found out that Lily was eight months pregnant and that she already had her baby names chosen, and James had no longer a say in what they named their child because of his immature behaviour beforehand. Hermione marvelled at speaking to Lily Potter, she only ever admired her. It was her love and sacrifice that saved Harry from dying that Halloween night a little over eighteen years ago. Yet it was not eighteen years anymore, because little Harry still had some time to be born. Lily was so much like a miracle that it was hard for Hermione to process it.

Hermione met Peter Pettigrew once, and it did not go well. Hermione didn't mean to give him the cold shoulder; it was just a natural reaction. Hermione still didn't know if Peter had cowardly become a death eater to save his own life, but she knew that if she had the chance to save him, she would and it would be for James, Lily, Sirius and Remus' sake of course. Peter didn't come back after that meeting and Hermione almost felt bad that she had pushed him away, but other things crossed her mind and then that feeling of guilt was lost.

"So, where are you headed now Hermione?" James asked. Hermione was being released from the intensive care wing at St. Mungo's and was granted permission to leave. Sirius and James came to see her off, but Hermione knew she'd be seeing much more of them than they knew.

"Um, I don't know" Hermione avoided making eye contact with the pair of them. She felt almost naked without a wand, and she wondered how she would be able to get her hands on one. The small piece of parchment was tucked away in Hermione's pocket and Hermione's extension charmed beaded bag hung from her wrist. Hermione didn't have a sufficient amount of money to buy herself a new wand, or survive for that matter.

"Don't you still need to rest? That's what that nutty healer said, didn't she?" Sirius had an ice cream cone in his hand, and all she could see was Ron holding that same ice cream cone and trying to offer her some. She looked away quickly.

"Um, yeah, she did say that, but I don't need it. I'm perfectly fine" Hermione swung the beaded bag slightly back and forth, and a crash erupted from the small bag. Everyone looked at each other, and Sirius was the first to break the silence by laughing.

"What do you have in there?" James chuckled, while poking at her bag; he expected an explosion to start from the motion.

"Uh, those are my books" Hermione smiled sheepishly.

It was like making friends all over again, and as she could recall it was difficult for Hermione to make friends on her first day at Hogwarts. Hermione wasn't planning on changing for anyone. She realized that if she wanted to make at least a few friends, or allies which was a better suited word, it would take some time.

"I'm going to go to Ollivander's. I hope to see you both soon and thank you for keeping me company." Hermione turned to walk down the muggle road, heading straight for the Leaky Cauldron.

"Hey! Wait! Hermione!" Sirius shouted for Hermione's attention. The pair of them jogged through the distance Hermione had made between them.

"So, how about Sirius accompanies you to Ollivander's and where ever else you want to go and then Sirius can take you over to Godric's Hollow and I'll have Lily prepare dinner for all of us. How does that sound?" James smiled as if he thought he deserved a high-five or a reward of some nature. Hermione smiled and accepted the offer. Besides if she couldn't get her hands on a wand then she would be virtually unprotected, and with her paranoia she was better off with Sirius coming along with her.

Sirius nodded at James, almost as if just by looking at each other they knew what each other was thinking.

"See you James" Hermione smiled politely, and continued her walk; Sirius quick to follow.

* * *

Hermione pulled the door carefully of Ollivander's wand shop. The bell rang soundly as the door opened. Hermione remembered the intense intimidation she had felt when she had visited the wand shop for her very first time. She had that feeling again, and it was not because she was intimidated, it was because she didn't have a wand to show for, and it was quite possible she could find her wand again because her wand was something of the future.

Hermione pressed her lips together; she was a ball of nerves. Sirius was casually walking around the room touching things he probably shouldn't be touching. Hermione looked up and down the walls behind the counter, the walls were stacked with boxes of wands and it was absolutely marvellous for her to see. She wondered in which box her 10 ¾ inches vine wood, and dragon heartstring core wand was lying. Her heart fluttered slightly.

A white haired man sauntered toward the front desk. He had a small cheeky smile on his face, and he was much younger then she remembered. Hermione was going to need to get use to this.

"Hello Mr. Black." Ollivander started, he caught Sirius' attention and he soon stood right next to Hermione.

"Mr. Ollivander!" Sirius said happily. "This is Hermione Granger, witch extraordinaire, and star misplacer of wands" Hermione smacked Sirius chest looking embarrassed. Sirius rubbed his chest in return and took one step away from Hermione. Ollivander chuckled and placed his elbows on his desk, moving forward to examine Hermione.

"Hermione Granger, possibly related to Hector Dagworth-Granger, am I correct?" Ollivander raised an eye brow.

"Possibly" Hermione answered unsure of herself.

"Date of Birth and age Miss Granger?" Ollivander looked down at his registry, the book was off to the side of his desk, and was large and quite dusty. Hermione tugged on Sirius' nicely ironed dark purple dress shirt.

"Stay close." Hermione whispered to him, and Sirius nodded in return watching what was going on. "September 19th, 1961. I'm nineteen" Hermione had calculated her 'false' age during her stay at Mungo's. She figured she was around two to three years younger than James and Sirius.

"Alright, address of permanent residence?" Hermione stuttered, and thought carefully for an answer.

"Um, can I get back to you on that?" Hermione smiled sheepishly. Sirius looked slightly perplexed; Sirius wondered what Hermione was really up too.

"Alright" Ollivander nodded and began his hunt for Hermione's respected wand. "This, this, this, may be it! 10 ¾ inches, with hard vine wood, and dragon heartstring core, this one might be it" Ollivander carefully brought the wand toward Hermione, her heart was leaping out of her chest as her own wand came toward her. Sirius looked curiously at her reaction.

Hermione took the wand in her right hand, waiting for a sign to see whether the wand accepted her as its true owner. The wand shook angrily in her hand and forced itself out of her grasp. Hermione frowned understanding what was going on. In the past the circumstances to receive her previous wand were different. But now that she could not receive her old wand which one would claim Hermione as its owner.

"Alright, well I was so sure it was that one" Ollivander had already turned away to look for another one. Hermione had gone through three other wands that rejected her until another familiar wand appeared in front of her in a rectangular box. Ollivander took the wand out of the box carefully, motioning her to take it from him. But the wand Ollivander was holding belonged to Harry Potter in the future, and an uneasy feeling fell in her stomach.

Harry's wand had been beneficial to him when he had first encountered Voldemort after his rebirth. If Harry's wand chose Hermione, the situation she was putting herself in would feel too real. At the moment she was absentminded of what she would do to get rid of Lord Voldemort, but she was well on her way to formulating a plan to get rid of the monster.

Hermione took the wand carefully out of Ollivander's hand; Sirius was looking at her intently. At Hermione's touch the wand began to flow around her hand, and when she fully grasped it the magic that covered her hand, glowed and skimmed the rest of her body in triumph.

Ollivander watched in great surprise and Sirius took another step back to get a good look at what was going on. Hermione put the wand down on the counter, feeling uncomfortable.

Ollivander began to speak as soon as the glow of Hermione's skin disappeared. "My, my! How queer!" Hermione stood unmoving, her eyes a little wider than before. Sirius held the same expression that Ollivander had shown, but he was quiet now, and only observing.

"I've seen many wands accept their true owner, and never have I seen the magic I had seen with you and your wand. I had only read it in books and heard about it at second hand" Ollivander was inching closer and closer, leaving behind the counter that once separated him from Hermione and Sirius.

"Take care of this wand, this wand might need you more than you need it, my dear" Ollivander looked almost giddy, and Sirius was now completely confused by the older man's words. Hermione nodded in response, her eyes still wide in surprise.

"But there is still one thing I must tell you about this wand" Hermione felt like she knew what he was going to say, and she steadied her gaze on Ollivander. Sirius inched closer to hear better, and he stood closely behind Hermione, close enough for her to hear his breathing.

"This wand is 11 inches long" he took the wand from Hermione studying the wand. "It's made of holly wood, and has a phoenix feather core. The most interesting thing is that, the phoenix feather that belongs to your wand also had a brother. A brother wand that is, and that wand belongs to a sorcerer that many have come to fear" Sirius was so absorbed in the conversation.

"Voldemort" Hermione muttered. Sirius stood up right, feeling uncomfortable. He paced slowly trying to keep his cool. It wasn't every person who could say they shared a wand core with someone so evil and destructive.

"Take care of that wand, dear!" Ollivander moved back behind the counter, closing the old book he had jotted all of Hermione's information in. "Now, form of payment. 8 galleons please" Hermione had forgotten that she needed to pay for her wand after all the theatrics.

Hermione pulled her beaded bag closer to her face. She dug her hand deep into the bag and found a small pouch where she kept her money. Hermione took the pouch out and emptied it on the counter. All she had left to her name was two galleons, ten sickles, and 30 knuts. She had nowhere near enough to pay for the wand. Sirius watched Hermione look down annoyed and then slowly grow embarrassed.

"How about I pay for it in installments? I can give you the money by next week. Is that alright?" Hermione's neck and cheeks had gone pink. Ollivander looked a little baffled; no one had ever asked him if they could do such a thing. In response, Sirius had pulled out enough money to pay for Hermione's wand.

"You owe me" Sirius grinned cheekily, winking at her in the process. Hermione didn't like the idea of having to owe someone money. But she accepted Sirius payment for her new wand and she tucked her wand up her sleeve.

After they left Ollivander's wand shop, Sirius escorted Hermione to the Leaky Cauldron so that Hermione could eat. Sirius paid for their meal as well after he had realized Hermione's financial situation, he sat down next to Hermione contently eating his food in silence but with a smile on his face.

Hermione ate her food meekly, as if someone in her year at Hogwarts would see her eating with a handsome man and begin to point fingers, though that would not ever happen. She finished her food, and resorted to stealing glances at Sirius when he wasn't looking in her direction.

After they were finished, Sirius helped Hermione up from the table treating her as if she were still in the fragile state she was in over a week ago.

"Is there anywhere else you need to go?" Sirius smiled at her.

"I'm sure you've gotten tired of being with me all day." Hermione looked away, feeling guilty of his smile.

"'Course not. I'm yours all day" Sirius tucked in Hermione's chair pulling her elbow lightly so she would follow him out of the Leaky Cauldron. Hermione followed him carefully.

Hermione continued the conversation as they stepped out into the sunlight that shone on the setting side of the sky over Diagon Alley. "I'd actually like to see Professor Dumbledore, need to ask him some questions".

"We'd have to owl him before you could speak to him though. He's a busy man" Sirius was still walking along Diagon Alley, looking for the correct turn off to another alley. Sirius' hand was now at Hermione's wrist, but she thought nothing of it.

"Do you have an owl Sirius? Could I borrow it?" Hermione asked carefully. She felt as if she had asked or been given too much already.

"Yeah, but I'm sure old Roger is perched up on the window sill of my flat right about now. We'll have to make our way over there before we go to James and Lily's for dinner". Hermione released herself from Sirius grasp around her wrist and held his hand instead; she gave him an appreciative smile. She didn't understand why Sirius was being so kind to her, but she was really thankful for it. Sirius returned the smile, and then tugged her hand again so she would follow him.

Sirius stopped walking in front of _Obscurus Books _publishing company that sold its own pamphlets, guides, books, and manuals on the side. The book store was known for publishing and selling books that were normally rejected by _Flourish &amp; Blotts_, _Whizz Hard Books_ and _Tomes and Scrolls_, in other words books that were too out of the ordinary were sent to _Obscurus Books_.

Sirius walked into the shop his nose pointed in the air as he stepped through the doorway, but a casual expression graced his face as he saw Remus Lupin on the other side of the front counter.

"Hey mate!" Sirius called to Remus, as Hermione followed him.

"Oh, Sirius, Why are you here?" Remus looked like he had been caught at the wrong moment. "Hermione" Remus acknowledged Hermione's presence with a smile, and Hermione did the same.

"Hermione has a money situation" Sirius raised his eyebrow, making Remus avert his gaze toward Hermione "So, I brought her here to get a job. Put a good word in for her, alright Moony?" Remus nodded, and Hermione began to protest.

"What are you doing Sirius?" Hermione's eyes were wide and staring at him.

"C'mon Hermione! You couldn't pay for your wand, I'm assuming you don't have any other means of getting money, and it also looks like you don't have any place to stay the night either" Sirius looked at Hermione curiously, he knew he was right and the embarrassed look on Hermione's face confirmed it. Hermione moved away from Sirius walking toward Remus so that she could introduce herself to the company owner.

* * *

Hermione now had a job she would need to attend to four days of the week. She had also written a letter to Professor Dumbledore and had seen the inside of Sirius' flat.

Hermione had been walking all day and restlessly sat down on the couch in Sirius sitting room. She read the letter over again, making sure everything she needed to relay to Dumbledore was in the letter, she also tried her best to make it interesting enough so that Dumbledore would not just turn her request down, in case she came off as a deranged witch.

_Professor Dumbledore,_

_ You do not know me in this time, but in my time you gave me the idea to be in this time. I am not sure how much I am supposed to tell you without breaking the fabrics of time, or if those laws even apply to my case, so I will be brief._

_ I am here for two purposes to kill Lord Voldemort, and to protect those who did not make it in the future. I need your guidance, and I have useful information that will be effective to Voldemort's downfall._

_ I wish to join the order, and this way we can prepare our forces to get rid of Lord Voldemort before it is too late. _

_ In the future there was a prophecy, that I am positive will not happen in this time. I believe that in matter of months, maybe days, Voldemort will come looking for me. _

_Because of the timeline I've disrupted, I hope you can give me some insight that will provide me with information on what will happen to my person after I have fulfilled my duty to Wizarding Britain. I hope we can meet to discuss this in more detail. Stay well._

_Hermione Granger._

After she wrote her own name she drew the Deathly Hallows symbol. She knew Dumbledore would take particular interest in it, and it would be more likely for Hermione to meet with him if she had his attention this early on.

Hermione folded the letter and gave it to Sirius' owl Roger to take to Dumbledore. She watched as the owl soared through the sky in the middle of muggle London. Sirius entered the room with two cups in his hands. He handed Hermione some tea as he began to sip his coffee carefully.

"You alright?" Sirius started, as he watched Hermione continue to look out the window.

"Yeah, I feel weird" Hermione didn't turn her head to look at Sirius, she just spoke. "I know this sky, but I also don't" She sighed, sipping her tea. "It feels strange, but wonderful. I feel ready, more prepared for what's ahead of me, I feel stronger" Sirius looked at her curiously but cracked a smile as he sat down next to her.

"You are welcome to look out my window any time you like, Hermione" Sirius smirked, thinking that Hermione hadn't meant to tell him that. Sirius was right, he noticed Hermione get flustered at the situation. But all Hermione did was stay quiet.

* * *

**A/N:** Any beta's out there willing to help me spot mistakes in my work? I haven't written a full fanfic on this account yet, so hopefully having a beta would help me continue writing for this story. Don't worry though, to all who have read and plan to return. I know where I'm going with this story I have almost everything planned! Anyway, please review! I'd love to hear what you have to say about my fanfic. Your reviews will certainly encourage me to write more! Until next time!

Also, let me know if the length of this chapter is Yea or Nay.


	4. IV: The Calm Before The Storm

**A/N:** I forgot to include this in the first chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I am in no way affiliated with J.K. Rowling or own any characters written in this fanfiction. Except for Ms. Gamp, she is entirely mine; minus her surname. I borrowed it from the HP universe. I also do NOT claim to be J.K. Rowling, I'm sure JKR would rather publish her work than post it on this website…

* * *

**Stealing Air  
IV: **The Calm Before The Storm

* * *

Hermione had had a tiresome morning; running around Diagon Alley with Sirius was entertaining but a lot of work. Hermione had the next day to look forward too, possibly a letter from Dumbledore and her new quiet job. But at that moment Sirius was escorting Hermione through Godric's Hollow, his wand in his right hand and his arm out for Hermione to loop hers into. Hermione had her wand close by too. Sirius' carefulness alerted Hermione, her thoughts were racing. _Had the Potter's already encountered Voldemort and his death eaters?_ Hermione thought. _Was it already dangerous to be alone in a public place after the sun had gone down?_ Hermione knew enough spells already to throw off any impending attackers, so she relaxed her muscles around Sirius helping him calm down too.

The Cottage they met, felt warm just from the look of it. The lights beamed from the windows across the lawn. The evening sky made the Potter home more inviting. Hermione and Sirius walked up the front steps to enter the home. Sirius opened the door without knocking, a habit he had picked up since his fifth year.

Hermione's vision blurred, as ginger hair covered her face and a pair of arms wrapped around her shoulders. Lily Potter pulled away smiling at Hermione and welcoming her into her home. James met Sirius with a loud clap on the back as they moved out of the foyer and into another room.

Hermione followed Lily to the kitchen where she had already laid out the food they were to eat for dinner. "Did you make this all yourself?" Hermione asked as she looked around the counter stopping at the dessert. A mountain of treacle tarts surrounded by teacups of rice pudding became Hermione's most wanted. She had always had a sweet tooth, but her parents being dentists always made her watch what she ate. She swallowed down hard as she looked away. Lily was smiling as she took a tray out of the oven.

"Yes, of course" Lily grinned as she placed the tray on the stove top.

"Alone? I could have helped" Hermione was uncomfortable that Lily had made so much food on her own. She felt guilty that she had not at least contributed to the dinner she was invited too. Lily being heavily pregnant helped her guilt increase. It seemed that Lily was only days away from giving birth to little Harry Potter, her best friend, and the sole reason she was in Lily's kitchen in 1980.

"Don't you worry, Hermione. Besides, I like cooking for others and you're my guest" Lily aired casually as she salted potatoes. "So, are you feeling better?"

Hermione smiled appreciatively. "I feel better, nothing seems broken anyway. Thank you for keeping me company at Mungo's by the way"

"No problem at all, can you help me set the table?"

"Okay" Hermione pulled out her wand from the waist band of her one-size too big jean shorts. Hermione pointed her wand at the small stack of plates, levitating them with non-verbal magic. Hermione found that Harry's wand- or her wand was very obedient and very powerful. Hermione placed a plate in front of every chair and next to every napkin on the oak table. Lily set the cutlery without magic, and Hermione went back to the kitchen to grab glasses.

They were then all seated at the table with two chairs empty. There was a crash in the sitting area, presumably by someone who had just flooed in to the Potter house. A shabby looking Remus turned the corner, dusting soot off his robes. Everyone at the table welcomed him, as he sat next to Hermione at the table. There was still an empty chair, and Sirius groaned.

"What's taking him so long? I need fuel!" Sirius put his head down at the table, while James patted his back.

"Did you see him at all today, Remus?" James asked curiously to his best mate to the right of him. Remus frowned and shook his head.

"He hasn't come by the shop for two weeks now" Remus added.

"Maybe, he's having some troubles at home" Lily reasoned from across the table. "He'll be here soon, or he would have let us known sooner that he wouldn't be able to make, isn't that right?" Lily smiled placing her hands and her round belly, and rubbing at the fabric of her shirt idly. Lily had started a tradition where she would not serve dinner unless everyone was at the table, which lead to much protest from two particular men.

A pop echoed from the back of the house. Sirius and James jumped out of their chairs, while Remus followed behind them with a quick pace. Lily smiled apologetically to Hermione for the wait and they tuned their ears to listen to the four men who had met at the back of the Potter house.

"You prat why are you so late? And why did you apparate to the backyard. Are you alright in the head?"

"Did you bring us presents? I haven't seen you in three days. Thought you traveled to Normandy or something"

"Should have, they have some good cheese there"

"Why have you disappeared all of sudden. Is your mother alright?"

Hermione recognized the slightly full face of Peter Pettigrew enter the room with his best mates. He had visited her once in the hospital, but that was the last of him. Hermione wondered if he already had a dark mark on the skin of his left forearm. She or no one at the table would be able to tell, since he was wearing a dress shirt, with a jumper over-top, which was quiet unconventional for early July weather. Pettigrew nodded at her, acknowledging her presence at the table before sitting down in the chair across from her. Hermione kept a calm look to her trying not to hex him for his careful attitude toward her. Hermione felt like he was treating her as if he were being cautious, cautious because he knew she was from the future? She didn't know of course. She didn't know how to use occlumency since she was never in a position to need to use it. Hermione hoped Peter hadn't learned legilimency, but she didn't think he was the studying and learning type. Hermione watched as the food Lily had prepared hovered before them, and landing slowly on top of the table.

Everyone had got into conversation, and began to eat happily. Hermione had kept her eye on Pettigrew, watching him and making sure he didn't step out of line, because her hands itched for an excuse to hex him to Normandy if he so wanted it.

Lily's dinner party ended in a flash, the trays of food were empty leaving a few bones and crumbs. The glasses were already being levitated to the sink to be cleaned. Peter had left first with a reluctant handshake to Hermione. Remus left next, with a bag full of chocolate sweets. He gingerly hugged Hermione on his way out, and telling her it would be nice to have someone to talk to at the shop, now that he knew Hermione.

Lily sat down on the arm chair next to Hermione after Remus made his exit.

"Hermione are your family muggles?" Lily asked carefully, not to sound rude.

"Yes, my parents are muggles" Hermione answered her question.

"Oh, will you see them tonight? Did they visit you at Mungo's?" Lily bombarded her with questions. Hermione frowned, not directly at Lily's question but because of her Parents. In this time, Hermione would have been born last year. She wondered if she were still born, would there be two of her, or did she erase herself from ever being born. Still she wouldn't be able to ever contact her parents, unless she somehow returned to her time. Hermione resorted to telling Lily, and James and Sirius who were standing around the fireplace, the same thing she told Harry and Ron seventeen years into the future.

"Oh, well, my parents, I oblivated them for their safety. They don't know I exist, but they're somewhere in Australia right now and that's what matters. They're safe." Hermione looked around the room through her eyelashes, she hoped that no one would pity her too much, but James looked sorry for her, while Sirius stared at her curiously.

"That must be very difficult." Lily started to speak as she began to rub her inflated belly again. "Why have you sent your parents away? Has You-Know-Who made contact with you?" Lily seemed genuinely worried that that was the case. Hermione didn't want to give too much away, but if she said the correct things Lily would drop the conversation.

"Yes, in one way he has. But do not worry about me; it's quieted down since I've been around here" Hermione answered Lily, hoping that would be the last of that conversation. But Lily continued.

"So, will you be going home? Do you have a safe place to stay?"

"No, I can't go home. I-I'll find a place to stay" Hermione still had her beaded bag; she had left at Sirius' place. She thought of using the tent to camp out.

"You can stay here if you like?" James countered before Lily could answer with the same words. Hermione smiled at him, but Sirius spoke up before she could politely decline the offer.

"James, your wife is pregnant. Shouldn't you spend as much time alone as you can until the tiny Potter enters the world?" Sirius raised an eyebrow at James. "She can stay with me. I'd like the company" Sirius tried to act like he hadn't just offered a girl to stay the night without the sexual connotations, but James found it hard to believe.

"Hermione doesn't seem the type, Padfoot" James leaned in to whisper close to Sirius' ear. Sirius nudged him violently with his elbow in response, James flinched rubbing the spot Sirius had injured.

"You know, as roommates. Friends. That's it!" His last words came off with an exasperated air, mainly for Lily's ears to hear.

"You should stay with Sirius, Hermione. In case You-Know-Who comes knocking, Sirius will be around so you're not alone" Lily smiled at her hoping that Hermione would accept the offer.

"Uh, it's totally fine, you don't have to worry about me Lily. I'll be fine!" Hermione aired, of course she would be heading back with Sirius but she would leave to find a good place to make campsite. But then Hermione realized that she had a job to attend to, and she still needed to hear from Dumbledore. Hermione mentally groaned, was it really for the best to stay with Sirius, she could get a Room at the Three Broomsticks, or the Leaky Cauldron but she had no money. Hermione was caught in the middle; she negotiated the pros and cons like she normally did in tight situations.

"Hermione please, I like you and I'd appreciate seeing you again, but not in the Daily Prophet in the obituary column." Lily had a deep frown on her face, she looked like she normally got her way with the face she had, but she did look worried. James mouthed at her, telling her to accept the offer before Lily began to argue more. Hermione could only imagine that James had a tough time dealing with Lily while pregnant, she was probably already very opinionated and argumentative without an unborn child to deal with.

"Okay, fine. I'll stay with Sirius, until I can afford my own place" Hermione had lost, but at least Lily was happy. Sirius and Hermione apparated outside the Potter house to get to Sirius' flat that evening, and Hermione held a queasy feeling in her stomach from the thought of having to stay the night at Sirius' flat.

As they appeared in Sirius flat, he began moving things around without magic, as if he meant to tidy the room. Hermione picked up her beaded bag she had left on the coffee table earlier that day. She had all the necessities she needed books, potions supplies, clothes, toiletries, since she had used them on the horcrux hunt she had with Harry and Ron. She breathed in, taking in the scenery of Sirius muggle-looking flat. Sirius began to lightly push Hermione from the sitting room to a door amongst two others.

"This is a guest room, take it" Sirius said in a flat-tone.

Hermione opened the door to the master bedroom of Sirius' flat. "Big bedrooms aren't my style" He said casually. Hermione walked in, sitting down on the bed and setting her beaded handbag on the nightstand. Sirius smoothed the back of his hair down with his hand before he spoke again. "You know where the loo is, I bet you're going to sleep now, so good night" and with that Sirius left to his own room.

Hermione fell asleep in the clothes she had worn all day; slumber came to her like a dream, and a peaceful one for once.

* * *

Hermione woke up early that morning. It was her first day with a real paying job. She left the guest room to make herself some tea and toast and made Sirius some breakfast as well. It was eight o'clock in the morning and she was due for work at nine. She sipped her tea, munched on her toast, dressed into a casual blouse and jeans that did not fit into seventies fashion. She placed an untangle charm on her hair, so that she could attempt to brush it out. At least her bushy, big and wild hair fit into the standards of the time she was in. Hermione pinned it back, so her hair would not fall into her face at work.

Sirius had yet to come out of his bedroom, and it was nearing Hermione's time to leave for work. She took a plate of breakfast and a cup of coffee and levitated it toward Sirius room. She knocked before she stepped in keeping her steps quiet. She didn't announce her presence with words but she set down the plate on the desk, making her way to leave.

"Thanks" Sirius said groggily, his eyes still closed. Hermione straightened up right, as if she had been caught in a crime. She looked at Sirius lying lazily on the bed his bare back exposed and the rest of him covered up with the red comforter. Hermione hesitated before she spoke up to answer him.

"Uh-uh yeah, no problem at all" She made her way to the door of his room, and exited without another word.

Hermione apparated to the Leaky Cauldron and made her way toward Obscurus Books. Diagon Alley was quieter that morning, there were people here and there but Hermione hadn't been on Diagon Alley without it being busy before.

She stepped into Obscurus Books a few seconds before Remus and they both greeted eachother 'Good morning' and they went to the back of the shop to start their shift.

Remus had a cashier job, while Hermione was allowed to roam around book shelves and help customers find books, or recommend them. She was completely satisfied with her job description and reminded herself that she really needed to thank Sirius, if not she would have resorted in taking a job as a waitress at the leaky cauldron. Since it was still quiet early in the day and the shop had only met less than a handful of customers Hermione was told to sort new books on to shelves from their package. Several books were levitated with nonverbal magic first being separated by genre or subject and then alphabetically. Hermione worked quietly looking at some of the titles. She had seen a few strange book titles, and even cracked a few spines under four hours of work. She had read the summary of _"House Elves in the Dark Ages", "Muggles Enjoy Witch Burning"_ a fictional novel, and _"The Complexity of Runic Time Travel Explained"_. Hermione was tempted to buy the last. She'd used ancient runes to get here, Dumbledore had pulled a page out of a book for her to study the magic but she had never read anything about the nature of the spell. She didn't know whether she would be able to return to her own time, or if she would still be born. _What would happen to her once she defeated Voldemort once and for all_? She had lots of question and a letter still waiting to be returned by Dumbledore himself.

Remus had called her to take a break and Hermione set out of the shop to wander for a bit before she had to get back to work. Hermione had opened a bank account at Gringotts in under ten minutes, and even stepped into the Magical Menagerie to see if a kitten Crookshanks was already in the saleswomans care. Hermione came across a large ginger mass of fur curled up on small pillow. This Crookshanks seemed to fit snuggly into Hermione's two hands. She wanted to cry seeing her Crookshanks so young, and not in her possession. Hermione spoke to the saleswoman and told her not to sell Crookshanks until she came back. She would have to discuss it with Sirius, but she still needed some money to pay for the kneazle-kitten. The salewoman obliged and Hermione patted the tiny Crookshanks head before leaving the Magical Menagerie and heading back to work.

As Hermione came closer to the shop, she could hear loud muggle music being played at the shop across the alley from Obscurus Books. A few wizards and witches showed faces of dislike to the loud music before they continued off in the opposite direction away from the sound. Hermione recognized the song, and decided to step into the shop. She hadn't heard a witch or wizard enjoy or listen to muggle music before and she was interested to find out who was behind the loud music. Hermione stepped into Viola's Music Shop, the doorbell rang as she pushed the door open, but it couldn't be heard over the loud music. Hermione moved around stacks of records, boxes of tapes, and shelves of music. She came to the front of a shop where a girl a few inches shorter than Hermione with violent red hair that was layered in several areas. The girl was moving her arms up and down aggressively as if she were playing the drums, before the song ended and there was some quiet in the room. She turned around to see Hermione standing there sheepishly, and she grinned widely at her. Then another muggle song that Hermione knew as Fleetwood Mac came on to the record player. The girl lowered the volume before she moved closer to Hermione.

"You know who this is?" she pointed her thumb behind her in the direction of the record player.

"Fleetwood Mac, right?" she knew the answer because her mother played Stevie Nicks' music when she was younger and she knew all the lyrics to the song 'Dreams' because of her.

"Yes!" The girl looked extremely happy her hands tightened in fists by her shoulders and she jumped up and down in excitement. She calmed down to look at Hermione with cheeky smile on her face "I like you Stevie" she had already gone and nicknamed Hermione.

"I'm Scarlet Gamp, but the last part isn't that important" She shook Hermione's hand reverently her mouth hanging open as she realized that she had something in common with another person. _'They knew of the same music'_.

"It's Hermione actually" Hermione smiled at her. Scarlet's excitement was almost contagious.

"But, I think you almost deserve the name Stevie now. But I acknowledge you Hermione! Did you come here to listen to something good?" Scarlet moved over to the record player and removed the needle and then the record from the machine.

"Well, I just wanted to see the source behind the music. I've never seen a witch or wizard play muggle music so publicly" she answered before she chuckled light.

"And everyone bloody should play muggle music, there's more variety and it's much more alive! In all honesty, I'd fix myself up a sleeping draught the next time I hear the Hobgoblins play. I'd much prefer to hear Queen play, my dear Stevie. There's no culture amongst the swine of the wizard world, I swear it!" She ended her rant with such passion, the average person would think she were a bit of a nutter. Hermione expected her to be pureblood now, after her confession.

"You're quite passionate Scarlet, and I can't argue with you on that" Hermione grinned at her. "I have to get back to work now, it was nice meeting you!" Hermione turned to leave.

"I hope to see you again in my midst Hermione!" Scarlet said with a calm shout, Hermione could even hear the smile on her face. Her attitude put Hermione in a good mood as she walked across the alley and stepped into Obscurus Books to continue to work.

* * *

Hermione was ready to go home around six o'clock. She finished up what she was doing and said goodbye to her boss and Remus on her way out.

"Hey! Hermione wait!" Remus called running after her. "I'm headed your way, if you know what I mean" Remus nodded at her smiling.

"Come along then" Hermione answered. She still revelled in the fact that she was in the presence of someone she knew to be much older than her, even her professor. But now they were the same age and it felt like they were playing a game. They walked down to the end of the alley and then apparated into Sirius' flat.

They both found Sirius lounging on the couch, staring at the ceiling and eating a bag of crisps. He looked at them a few seconds after the pop of their apparation hit his ears.

"Wotcher" he said casually as he continued to stare at the ceiling.

"Do you even eat real food when you're alone?" Remus started with an amused expression on his face.

"I'm pretty useless when it comes to cooking, I'm sure you've noticed already Remus" Sirius groaned as he slowly got up from the couch, placing the bag of crisps on the coffee table.

"Would you like me to cook for you?" Hermione asked carefully. She cooked for him this morning and she didn't mind doing it again, since he had allowed her to stay in his home.

"What can you cook?" Remus answered first.

"You don't have too" Sirius started.

"I'm hungry myself so, I'll see what I can make with what you already have, alright?" Hermione added moving toward the kitchen area of the room. She scavenged around for food and decided to make enough spaghetti for three.

When Hermione finished her cooking, they sat down together at the small round table to eat their food.

Roger flew in to the sitting room just as they were finishing their meal. "Ay, Roger" Sirius dragged out his words as if he were speaking to long lost pal of his. "Good to see you lad. Took you long enough to return. Hermione there's something for you" Sirius motioned toward the letter that Roger carried. Hermione got up quickly from the table and moved over to Roger who was cleaning his feathers. Hermione took the letter from Roger and read Dumbledore's handwriting carefully.

_Hello Hermione,_

_I see you've given yourself a great task, and I understand your wishes. I will see if I can help you after we have at least met in person. Shall we meet at the Hogshead in Hogsmeade at noon on Thursday? _

_As for you travelling in time, this is a delicate matter. For you see, time is not something to meddle with and can become quite dangerous. I am unsure if this time travel could be harmful towards you, but I believe you've already disrupted time by already being here. I presume you've also given me your real name, yes? You see our names our sacred, we cannot lose our names because they alone hold a great portion of our magical 'DNA.', which would be what muggles call their own signature. If you were to sell your name, with magic the consequences would be catastrophic, but with time travel it is more uncertain because it is not a common thing to happen. You must be careful with what you say, if you are really from the future, do not tell anyone that you are._

_As for joining the Order of the Phoenix, I'm perplexed to know that you know of the Order. Though that might confirm your time travels. I cannot grant you access into the Order unless I know the kind of person you are. So, we will discuss this when we meet._

_Professor Albus Dumbledore, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

He finished off with drawing the symbol of the Deathly Hallows next to his name, like she had done. Though, Dumbledore did not mention or ask why she had put the symbol there. _'Maybe it was mutual understanding'_, Hermione thought.

Though, now the war that was going on felt more real. Hermione was steps closer to her goal, but there was still a long way to go. A least she had made some progress, and she would work harder to get things done. Then, realization hit her. _'How in Merlin's name am I going to destroy the Horcruxes without a Basilisk fang and without using dark magic?'_ Hermione was now at a block in her plan.

* * *

**A/N:** I know there are a lot of errors in this chapter, but I'm posting it anyway and then I'll update again with an edited version. I just wanted to get this chapter up because I'm a day behind my goal. This story has gotten a lot of views and a few follows and what not, but there are no reviews. /sad face.

Please! Please! Tell me what you think in a review! I will treasure you no matter what you think of this chapter or this story. I hope to have the next chapter within at least 7 days, if not sooner. Thanks for reading!

**EDIT:** reposted.


	5. V: A Different Prophecy

**Stealing Air  
V: **A Different Prophecy

* * *

Dumbledore held a stern expression on his wrinkling face. The last time she saw his face was when he went through a funeral procession, looking quite asleep as people mourned his death. Hermione had always kept her guard up when she was around Dumbledore, but he could easily see into her mind. But Hermione assumed he would not use legilimency because there were certain things he didn't want to know about, and those things were floating around in Hermione's mind.

Hermione had several more questions about her time travel after Dumbledore's letter but that wasn't the topic of the conversation Hermione and Dumbledore were having.

"Professor, you might know this already but Voldemort is virtually immortal. He can not die until something is destroyed. Somethings, actually" Hermione stressed the plural, as she looked a Dumbledore carefully.

"I figured that much out, Miss Hermione. Do you know where those somethings are hidden?" Dumbledore leaned in slightly, as if to hear her better. His half-moon spectacles sliding down his crooked nose.

"I know where a majority of them are, the others I have reasonable guesses" Hermione had repeated the names and places of where the horcruxes were hidden multiple times hoping her brain would not forget, or if it had already forgotten something in her mind would remember from the repetition.

"Do you have a plan? I will do my best to support you on your journey" Dumbledore nodded his head showing his allegiance to Hermione.

"Not yet, but I'll make one. I still have some time since he doesn't know that I exist. I'll make one, I'm just stuck on one thing professor, how do I destroy the hidden things?" she whispered the last part. It had dawned Hermione the evening before that, without a deceased basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets she wouldn't have a way to destroy the horcruxes. Hermione wasn't prepared to use dark magic to fight off dark magic, it wasn't exactly in her nature to work that way anyway. Other than that, she didn't know how to destroy the horcruxes. She researched a lot in her time, but the solution she had come up with then wouldn't work now. Hermione's head began to ache when she thought of having to go back to the drawing board.

"I've heard that the venom of the ancient creature known as the basilisk can destroy these objects, but we don't seem to have such a creature at our disposal. We may have to do some research on this, but I will leave the finding of these hidden things up to you. You seem most confident and I will keep my distance away from the matter. I will be an owl away, if you need my thoughts" Dumbledore looked at her idly, he was staring right through her as he spoke. She was quite okay with Dumbledore leaving most of the work to her, she remembered how much Dumbledore had left Harry in the dark before, and how much they struggled to figure things out. She had so much information to work from that Dumbledore's presence felt like a safe back up in case she fell. She respected him of course, but she had a good sense of the type of person he was. He was kind, wise, but very mysterious.

Hermione decided to bring up the idea of her joining the Order, but Dumbledore had refused her wish.

"Voldemort doesn't know of your existence. His ignorance is beneficial to you, correct? Wouldn't your presence in the Order expose you? You should keep your head down for now, do not share your name with strangers, that way you'll have a greater chance of taking Voldemort by surprise" Dumbledore gave her a look that felt to her as if he were counting on her. She could feel the pressure raising. Dumbledore was right, if Hermione did join the order she would have to encounter Death Eaters soon after, and if the death eaters noticed anything, or if Voldemort knew she was hunting his horcruxes she would have less time, and no element of surprise. She nodded her head in understanding, and she realized that she had stayed to long. She was due back for work in ten minutes. She said her goodbye to Dumbledore and then walked out of the Hogshead to disapparate to Diagon Alley.

* * *

Hermione got off of work and went straight to Sirius' flat. Since she had found out about Sirius' lack of cooking skills she thought it better to go straight home to cook dinner for Sirius and herself. She also had some time to figure out what kind of person Sirius was. Apparently he didn't have a proper job. Sirius told Hermione that he did want a job because he usually got bored just hanging around his flat, but he invested to much time in to the Order and he never knew when he would be needed. He also told Hermione that James didn't have a proper job either, but he was more preoccupied with taking care of Lily and their unborn child. Apparently, Lily and James had come in contact with Voldemort twice but they had escaped him.

Sirius didn't have a problem telling Hermione his personal matters, he was starting to feel rather comfortable around her. Hermione couldn't say the same though. When she was next to Sirius, she was always on her toes. She couldn't explain it of course, but she was constantly looking at him whenever she had the opportunity. When Sirius caught her looking he would smirk; the smirk that she liked.

"Hey Sirius" Hermione said as she walked into the flat, shutting the door behind her. She strode in, and found Sirius attempting to set up a muggle television set. "What are you up to?" Hermione had an eyebrow raised as she set her beaded bag down on the couch.

"So, I was walking around London and this muggle comes up to me and asks me if I want to buy a 'telibision', so I-"

"It's a television" Hermione corrected.

"Okay, okay, so he asked me if I wanted to buy one, and I told him that I needed a preview, since I didn't know what the bloody thing was. So, this lad brings me into his shop of boxes with moving pictures on the screen and I was so sure I wasn't on Diagon Alley." Sirius was looking excited, a big grin on his face as he spoke. "The muggles are doing crazy things without magic, it's so amazing. So, I bought one of course. Would have to be ruddy daft to not have bought it" Sirius looked on with a proud face, still attempting to set up the television set with some difficulty.

"Would you like me to fix it for you? You're struggling aren't you." Hermione laughed happily as she watched Sirius.

"What no! This is a man's job, you just sit there and look pretty. I can do this" Sirius waved her away with his hands and turned his back toward her trying to figure out which cords went where.

"Shush Sirius!" looking pretty and sitting by wasn't something Hermione liked doing, or could do. She moved over to him and pinched his upper arm. Sirius yelped rubbing at the irritated area of his arm. Sirius watched Hermione as she moved around the Television set, pulling at cords and plugging them into their respective place. Hermione turned on the set to see a muggle news channel.

"Sweet Merlin's Pants! Look!" Sirius' face was up close to the screen. "How'd you do that?" Sirius said giddily, still staring at the screen.

"It's enough to say that I'm muggleborn" Hermione folded her arms in front of her chest, a hint of pride in her voice.

"Right, I forgot you were" Sirius sat down interestedly on the couch, watching the pictures move on the screen. He wasn't paying attention to what they were saying, but just looking.

Hermione sat down next to him, as she read the title of the news report. _"Massacre at Tower of London"_ Hermione's eyes widened as she began to listen to the news report, an 'Oh my god' escaping her mouth catching Sirius' attention.

"Today at one, twenty-four noon a mass murder took place outside the Tower of London. The murderer is unknown as of now, and witnesses are under interrogation. Scotland Yard asks citizens of London to proceed with caution while the case is being investigated"

"Must be Voldemort and his followers" Sirius said idly, looking at the screen with a vacant expression.

"That's very likely, unfortunately" Hermione said sternly, her jaw clenched.

"I have to go somewhere, Hermione" Sirius said quickly, a hint of anger in his tone. He got up from the couch, grabbing his wand of the coffee table. "I'll be back soon, don't wait for me"

"Oh, okay." Hermione was startled by his sudden moment. She understood where he was going though. Where ever the Order of the Phoenix headquarters were now, he was headed there. "Be safe" The words came out like air. It sounded a lot more affectionate than she meant, but maybe she meant it that way. She looked away.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine Kitten" He smiled at Hermione once she had the guts to look at him again. He stepped out the door and pop came with his absence. She'd never had a nickname that wasn't completely rude before. She kind of liked the sound of it.

* * *

Hermione listened to Sirius and hadn't waited for him to return home. The flat was quiet and she couldn't tell if Sirius was fast asleep in his bed without using a spell to find out. So, she got up and made breakfast, and left some for Sirius and headed for Diagon Alley.

She liked how quiet the mornings were on Diagon, the fresh air and the familiar sent of toffee ice cream from Florean Fortescue's. She walked down toward Obscurus Books and found Scarlet Gamp in front of Viola's Music Shop looking at the reflection of her self in the window.

Hermione picked up her pace to go great her. Scarlet was now sporting a phoenix feather tied into her shocking red hair. Hermione took a good look at her and noticed her forest green robes, they looked expensive. She had t-shirt underneath and a pair of black stockings. She wore brown heavy dragon-leather boots, ones mainly used by Magizoologist. She was awfully skinny, she looked as if she hadn't eaten a proper meal in a few days, but her face was calm. Her face was thin, with dewy blue eyes. She had a weak nose, but prettily shaped lips. Her curved eyebrows straightened as she looked at herself, but one arched quickly as she noticed Hermione approaching through the reflection.

Scarlet turned quickly to see her. "Hermione! Thank Merlin you decided to come back. Thought our relationship had ended in one day" Scarlet dramatically wiped her forehead in relief. Hermione laughed pushing her hair behind her shoulders.

"How are you Scarlet? I promise I planned to see you yesterday but something came up and I had to use my break to go somewhere" Hermione began her excuse. Hermione hadn't been obligated to see Scarlet again, but Hermione liked Scarlet. It had been difficult for Hermione to make friends when she was at Hogwarts, but Scarlet came to her so easily. It was like they were both looking for mutual companionship. Hermione knew she wouldn't be around for long though, either she would die in this time or she would return to her own time.

"Be cool, Stevie. Some days were busy, some days were not. Did you come to share more music with your new best friend?" She asked in her sing-song voice, biting her bottom lip out of habit.

"I actually need to get to work, but you should come to dinner tonight. If you're not busy of course" Hermione didn't think Sirius would mind if Scarlet was at dinner with them, she thought that Scarlet and Sirius would get along well.

"Really? I've never been invited to dinner before" Scarlet held a big grin on her face. Hermione was about to speak before the sky turned abnormally grey and a strong wind threatened to push both Hermione and Scarlet over. Other passersby, toppled as they clung onto doors or the cloaks of wizards or witches next to them. The violent windstorm ended within seconds to a deafening silence. "What the bloody hell was that?" Scarlet said franticly catching her breath while helping an elderly witch straighten up.

Hermione felt as if she knew what was going on, but she didn't want to say it out loud. An ear-splitting screech broke the unusual silence, and then withces and wizards toppled over covering their ears. Scarlet had fear in her eyes as she looked at Hermione, and grabbed her arm in support shaking her head as she did so. Hermione's eyes widened, she knew what was coming. A stentorian female voice sounded and recited her message. _"The Woman who breaks all magical boundaries and is solely still alive to defeat the Dark Lord walks with wand and parchment. The Dark Lord need fear her; she comes from strange magic and is everything he cannot be. The girl with no origin has the power to vanquish the Dark Lord, but the last living being at the final battle will gain great tragedy. The woman will present herself, she is not afraid, she is to be feared"_ There was the prophecy, the one Hermione had expected to come. She did her best to memorize every word. Though the screeching sound did not end, Scarlet was breathing harshly as Hermione helped her stay up right. _"Present yourself! Bring me the Sorceress that so craves to defeat me"_ A low hissing voice boomed into her ears. She felt as if the wind had been knocked out of her. Voldemort's masculine tone different from what she had heard before shocked everyone in the area. Just by his tone they could tell it was him, the wizard they most feared. _"I will destroy everything in my path to find you. You will die by my hands"_ The voice was menacing, but frighteningly determined. Hermione was not afraid, she wanted to face him, for Harry Potter's sake. She wouldn't let this opportunity go to waste out of fear.

Soon the sky cleared and witches and wizards franticly rushed out of the area, disapperating to their homes, to safety. Scarlet looked around wide-eyed, then tugged at Hermione's arm.

"I wasn't the only one who heard that right?" Scarlet gaped, as she fixed her tousled hair back. The Owner of Obscurus Books walked out of the shop with Remus and two other witches in tow.

"Hermione, get home! To dangerous to be out, I'll let you know if we need you tomorrow." Everyone disapperated leaving Scarlet, Remus and Hermione alone in a vacant alley.

"We have to get out of here Voldemort's followers should be close" Remus said in a panicked state. Hermione grabbed onto Remus' and Scarlet's arm and disapperated to Sirius' flat. She opened the door and pushed them both inside. Britain had gotten dangerous faster than Hermione thought it would, and the realization that everyone near her or associated with her could be in danger pushed her to find protection for the people she couldn't see get hurt.

Sirius looked as if he were just about to leave, but stopped as he noticed three wizards enter the room. Sirius grabbed Remus' arm pulling him back toward the door. Hermione stopped him, and locked the door manually than began to recite incantations, most importantly wards that would cause them to be undetected.

"Salvio Hexia, Protego Totalum, Repello Muggletum" Hermione felt a hand shake her shoulder fiercely as she said the protective enchantments.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sirius said angrily at her. Grabbing her wand arm, and forcing her to stop with the enchantments. Scarlet began to do it herself, noticing the expression on Hermione's face. Hermione's eye widened in anger as she noticed the closeness between her and Sirius. Remus followed Scarlet, as she moved to one side of the room, he moved to the other.

"We're not dying today Sirius" Hermione said with severity in her tone.

"But others can die instead of us, great! Take these off I need to leave." Sirius was fuming with anger, as he stomped around the flat.

"Sit down, now! You have to stay here- Expecto patronum" Hermione cast her patronus charm and a large ragged-looking dog erupted from her wand, the familiar otter gone. She stepped back surprised but continued on knowing that she had to move quickly. She spoke into the ear of the large dog and said, "Professor, the Potter's need protection, Voldemort will seek them out. He wants to recruit both Lily and James. He will make an exception for Lily's blood because of her magic, if she refuses him she is as good as dead. He won't leave them alone until they are in his ranks. Protect them, I've kept my ground here and I will meet with the Potter's soon, please tell them that Sirius and Remus are safe and to not look for them, we will look for the Potter's when the prophecy has died down" Hermione stepped back again, and told the shimmering transparent dog to go to Dumbledore.

Everyone stared at Hermione in surprise, shock, and curiosity.

"What the bloody hell is going on Hermione?" Sirius spoke first, his grey eyes bewildered at what he had just heard. Hermione approached him carefully, she placed her hands on his arms.

"I need you to trust me. I can't tell you anything right now. But you know I'm different, right? You know I'm strange but there's a good reason for it, just trust me okay?" Hermione kept a tranquil tone to her voice, trying to soothe Sirius. It worked, but Sirius was still worried about what was going on.

"That was a prophecy we heard earlier. Someone's destined to fight you-know-who" Remus was looking at the ground, just as defeated as Sirius was. Scarlet stood quietly at the window, Remus and Sirius hadn't acknowledge her fully yet, there was hesitation on her face.

"What do we do?" Scarlet added breaking the tension.

"We wait it out for awhile" Hermione answered.

"Who's she?" Sirius got up slowly, pulling his wand out in a swift motion.

"I- I'm Scarlet" She added quickly, she hiccupped as Sirius wand pointed straight to her face.

"I trust her enough" Hermione added, pulling Sirius wand arm down. Scarlet gave her a look of gratitude. Hermione turned to the television and and pressed the 'on' button. She skipped the channels to a television show. Sirius watched it trying to calm down from the situation at hand. Remus sat down next to him, keeping his eyes on Hermione.

"Looks like your staying for lunch instead" Hermione smiled at Scarlet, as she moved to the kitchen to make lunch. Scarlet followed her, still feeling uncomfortable.

"Um, who are they?" Scarlet nodded her head toward Sirius and Remus.

"Oh, sorry for not telling you anything, and just pulling you over here." Hermione pushed her hair behind her ears tiredly. "My reflexes kicked in. Um, that's Sirius Black, and the taller one is Remus Lupin" Hermione answered quietly, Scarlet nodded her head slowly in response.

"Hermione?" Scarlet spoke up again. "The prophecy, the prophecy we heard in Diagon Alley, it said that there was a witch, a witch that You-Know-Who should be afraid of, someone that's on our side! Don't you think we can win this war?" Scarlet looked at Hermione with wide knowing eyes, she seemed almost excited at the thought that the war; that consumed there every thought could be won with the help of a witch that no one but Hermione and Dumbledore knew about.

Hermione hadn't expected Voldemort to find out about her so quickly. At least he didn't know where to look for her, or what she looked like. But her blood began to churn as she moved to the kitchen to make something to eat. Was she running out of time already? She couldn't even tell, and she hadn't even come up with a plan yet. Hermione tried to calm herself as she made a meal for four. She then escaped to the bathroom to hyperventilate.

* * *

**A/N:** I am so incredibly sorry to everyone who favourited and followed this story! I never meant to take this long to update, but my school work took over my life. And now that exams are over I will do my absolute best to regularly update and finish sharing this story! Thank you for the reviews, I will work hard at improving my writing skills, and I hope this chapter was at least enjoyable. I'll be back soon with chapter 6! Happy reading!


	6. VI: The Secret Keeper

**Stealing Air**  
**VI: **The Secret Keeper

* * *

Hermione wasn't called back to work the next day and neither was Remus. Scarlet had left early the next morning after Hermione insisted it was best to wait through the night. Remus disapparated after Scarlet left. He seemed a lot more pale than the night before, and Hermione noticed the full moon was approaching. Sirius and Hermione had opted to check in on the Potter's that morning.

It was only seven o'clock and the sun was still laying low on the horizon, the soft glow beamed on Hermione's skin. The dewy grass, looked fresh for early July. Little Harry Potter was due soon. The urgent matter felt more real as Harry's due date came closer. The only reason she came to a different time felt more tangible and if she had a greater reason to fight she'd give it her best fight to win. The war she once lived felt more like a dream now. In her mind it felt like her best friend Harry Potter had never died, but was readying himself for the rebirth, like a phoenix.

Lily was glowing and her round belly seemed to burst in size. James retold the events of the past day, and continued to mention the prophecy to both Sirius and Hermione. Hermione noticed the urgent expression on his face as he shared some hope that he had for the war. James also told them about Dumbledore's visit, followed by Hermione's orders.

"Dumbledore said he'd be back soon and expected you both to be here to check on us" James continued speaking as he moved toward the couch and tossed the red throw pillows over so they could sit comfortable. "But this prophecy, we can't take it lightly. If we can find this witch before you-know-who does we could really help her out! She could join the order, and Dumbledore could help."

"How would you find her?" Hermione spoke carefully, it was almost impossible to find Hermione with the little information given through the prophecy. The only clues that the prophecy gave about Hermione's whereabouts expressed even further that Hermione would be a tough one to find.

"Not sure" James shrugged tiredly, stretching his legs out as he put his arm around Lily's shoulder.

"The prophecy doesn't say anything about her that would help anyway" Sirius looked annoyed at the lack of information and didn't seem to care for the witch the prophecy spoke of.

"The prophecy said that she would present herself to him, so she must be already planning something for the prophecy to even take place. It makes sense" Hermione gave her two cents and received a curious look from Sirius. Sirius was on his toes around Hermione since the night before after Hermione had explained her strangeness to him. She hoped that he wouldn't catch on to quickly.

A pop sounded outside the Potter house in Godric's Hollow, Lily got up slowly wobbling on her feet toward the door. In came Professor Dumbledore, with a serious look on his face. Hermione thought that the pressure of the war was beginning to dawn on him. Witches and Wizards were going missing, muggles were being murdered in broad daylight, it was a lot more serious then it was two weeks ago.

"Good morning Professor" everyone chimed in to greet Professor Dumbledore.

"Morning" he responded, as he sat down in an arm chair near the fireplace. Dumbledore took a look at Hermione quickly, before making his statement. "As you know with certain events, it has become more dangerous for us to live our daily lives. The ministry has confirmed that Voldemort's death eaters were behind the attack at the Tower of London a few days ago, and now with this prophecy our lives may become more bleak than we would like it to be. I've received information that Lily and James will be in great danger and that Voldemort will be coming to look for you both personally." Dumbledore looked around at the faces in the room, Lily was looking pale, slightly afraid as James comforted her. Sirius had a stern expression his thumb and index finger rubbing his chin. Dumbledore took another chance to look at Hermione, and she nodded slightly; it was enough for him to notice.

"For your safety" Dumbledore looked directly at the Potters. "It would be wise to conceal your whereabouts through a secret keeper."

"If it will protect Lily and our child we must. How do we conceal our home?" James started.

"The secret keeper works with the fidelius charm, the secret, in this case where your home is will be placed inside the secret keepers soul and therefore cannot be shared by other people. The secret keeper can give away the location of your home voluntarily therefore you must make the secret keeper someone you can trust." James quickly looked at Sirius.

"I trust Sirius with my life, should we make Sirius secret keeper, Lily?" James asked his wife for permission making Hermione's face red in response. It was a bad idea to make Sirius secret keeper, it was much too obvious.

"It can't be me James, he's going to come looking for me first once he finds out you've used a secret keeper." Sirius crossed his arms. "It'd be better to make Remus or Peter secret keeper." Hermione eyes widened at the sound of Peter Pettigrew's name, Dumbledore noticed her reaction too, but Hermione spoke first.

"You shouldn't make it any of your close friends. I'm sure there are death eaters that were at Hogwarts long enough to know who your close friends are James. You should pick someone they wouldn't expect or know about." James nodded, understanding her words.

"Hermione, you should be our secret keeper. I trust you enough to not be around the wrong sort. Can you do this for us, for our child?" Hermione paled, and the thought of being the Potter's secret keeper made her happy but made her sick to her stomach. Voldemort would look for Sirius, and probably torture him to find out any information about James and Lily but he wouldn't be able to find out because the sorceress from the prophecy was hiding their location within her soul. She shuddered for a split second and nodded quickly.

"Of course, I'd be happy too. You can trust me with your life." Hermione held a frown on her face, but she wasn't unhappy she was just worried.

A ceremony ensued where Hermione had the Potter's secret enveloped into her soul, tucked away for safe keeping. Dumbledore explained to her all of the issues that came along with being secret keeper but she already knew to well what baggage came along with being a secret keeper. Sirius stood as witness with a grim, but pondering expression on his face. It seemed to Hermione that all Sirius seemed to be doing now is studying Hermione's character and trying to understand exactly where Hermione stood in their lives. After all she was just a girl that fell from a black hole onto the gravel in front of Gringott's wizard bank, with nothing but a beaded bag and her name to hold on to. She was mysterious from the start, it only dawned on Sirius now with the heaviness of current events.

Hermione and Sirius stayed the rest of the day. Lily was talking about baby names and asking for Hermione's opinion. Hermione was giddy to hear that 'Harry' was amongst her choices, and Hermione urged her to pick that one amongst others. Hermione helped Lily prepare dinner and the group ate and conversed calmly trying not to think of the war at hand. Lily requested they take a walk, since her pregnancy did all sorts of things to her joints and her strength. James and Sirius protested at first but gave in to Lily after her excuse of 'not to make a pregnant woman angry'.

Lily put a shawl over her shoulders to protect herself from the breeze. The sun was now on the verge of setting. Lily looped her arm around Hermione and tugged her forward out the doors, Sirius and James in tow. The walk was quiet for the most part, James and Sirius made short remarks on how they should turn back and get home but Lily said that the fresh air was good for the baby and that now that they had a secret keeper she wouldn't have the privilege of going outside anymore until the war was over. Lily wanted to take advantage of the little time they had left for the war to dawn on her. Godric's Hollow was quiet, the regular passerby's nodded their greetings to both Lily and James politely. A tune could be heard from the chapel. The post office now displayed a 'closed' sign. They were nearing the outskirts of Godric's Hollow.

"Alright, we should go back before it gets dark. It wouldn't be safe for you, Lily." Hermione motioned gently for them to turn. Lily agreed finally, she was trying to touch her knees with her hands; stretching he muscles. Lily moved over to James and entwined her fingers with his. Hermione's instincts peaked as she felt a different, much colder atmosphere roam around her. She pushed Sirius roughly out of the way and looked around. She remembered this sensation. Someone was threatening the area. Sirius huffed as he was pushed, gaining James and Lily's attention.

Hermione recognized the threat. Peter Pettigrew stood on the other side of the gated entrance of Godric's Hollow. His darker robs, and hooded eyes gave away his intentions to Hermione far to quickly but he had a sad frown on his face, but he also looked confused. She knew way he was confused. He couldn't enter because he was trying to give away the Potter's location, and now that Hermione was secret keeper they were guarded by an invisible shield. Peter wouldn't be able to enter until he was alone and unthreatening. Godric's Hollow must have looked like a wasteland to him, so Hermione had to think quickly of what to do next.

Hermione's best guess was that there could be other death eaters around, trying to get the Potter's location out of Peter, but that would now be impossible because of Hermione's new title as Secret Keeper. He wasn't able to see them, but they were able to see him. Hermione turned around quickly trying to force Sirius, James and Lily's attention away from the entrance so that they would not notice Peter's familiar face, but Hermione was too late.

"Peter!" James shooted for his friend, a goofy grin on his face.

"No!" Hermione shooted at him as their position was given away. The fidelius charm disintegrated in front of them. Hermione pulled out her wand quickly, and muttered a quick 'protego maxima' as several stunner's headed their way. James jumped with surprise but quickly stood in front of Lily to protect her. Sirius pulled out his wand as well, holding it up in front of him in a protective stance.

Hermione's next words shook the group to the core, the coldness reaching their souls. "Start moving back slowly. Pettigrew's a death eater. He's given away our location." Sirius held up the shield charm as Hermione sent a stunner at a slowly approaching death eater. No one said a word.

"We apparate to Sirius' place" Hermione whispered. "1… 2… 3…" They disappeared with a pop and appeared in Sirius' flat. Hermione cast a non-verbal Lumos at the lamp next to the couch and dropped her beaded bag on the ground as she once again began to set protective enchantments around Sirius' flat. "Salvio Hexia, Protego Totalum, Repello Muggletum".

Lily was heaving in panic as she sat on the couch, clutching James' hand. This time Sirius was helping her, moving across the room to repeat the same enchantments. After they were protected by the wards, Sirius and James demanded answers.

"How is Peter a death eater?" James' voice asked with a tone emitting he could not fathom that his own friend could turn to the dark.

"They must have approached him. Probably too afraid to die, so he gave up his friends to survive. A complete coward" Hermione said nonchalantly, as she picked up her beaded bag off the floor and pulled out the piece of parchment that contained all the information she could remember after she fell into the 1980's. She sat down in the arm chair next to the couch where Lily and James sat.

"You both can't stay here. They'll come here next and there isn't a secret keeper for this place. You need to go somewhere safe." Sirius informed.

"We have to go to my parent's place. It's empty and I'm sure the death eaters don't know its location." Lily sounded. James was already pulling her up off the couch by her elbow, readying himself to apparate away with Lily.

"Go, Sirius and I will stay here" Hermione added. Taking a quick look at the parchment before shoving it into her pocket. Sirius moved out to the window to look around for any suspicious activity.

"No, we can't leave you two here if the death eaters are coming. Sirius let's go." James looked slightly angered.

"No, she's right. Better we stay here, James" Sirius added, understanding the complexity of their new situation.

"I'll send my patronus once and awhile and keep you updated." Hermione urged them to apparate. "Come on now! Go! I'll send Dumbledore word about what's happened. Don't leave the house and ask questions only we would know if we come knocking at your door, someone could use the polyjuice potion to get themselves in" James nodded at Hermione's statement and in second's they disappeared from their sight.

Hermione quickly casted her patronus and the large ghostly dog listened to all the details she could remember to tell Dumbledore. Sirius watched over her shoulder waiting for her to finish so he could interrogate her. Hermione sent the dog away and turned to see Sirius with his arms crossed looking at her curiously. He spoke first.

"How do you know so much?… How are you so aware all the time?… Are you a seer? Or are you just as bad as Peter; who I truly thought was one of my mates?" Hermione sat down cautiously, trying not to break eye contact with Sirius. She didn't know what to explain to him, what if she said something that would destroy the future, hadn't she given away too much already by sharing her name. She frowned deeply before Sirius spoke again. "Are you a death eater? Do you know a death eater and you've just run away? I haven't forgotten how badly beaten you were not too long ago, James and I brought you to Mungo's ourselves!" All Sirius wanted was answers, he needed some light shed upon Hermione's mysteriousness. Sirius couldn't cope with mystery during such a difficult time.

"And I'm grateful for it Sirius" Hermione answered, breaking the eye contact between them as her guilt began to take its toll on her.

"Then tell me exactly who you are, and where you came from, the black hole you fell out of, and why you know so much about you-know-who and Dumbledore for that matter!" Sirius couldn't look her straight in the eyes as he shouted at her, but Hermione didn't reach his eyes completely either.

"It's not a good idea to tell you, but I can reassure you that I'm on your side. I don't mean you, Lily or James any harm. I promise you that much, I'm here to help. I'm only here for that." Hermione looked at Sirius crestfallenly. She really wanted to gain his trust, and she knew she would need his help as well. Would she need to tell him that she was from the future? How much of the future would she destroy if she gave herself away? She knew Sirius would be the greatest help, but what would come of her if she gave her secret away. Sirius could tell she had more to say, but he raised his chin in an aristocratic manner and nodded at her as if he understood.

"What do we do than?" He spoke as he turned away from her to look out the window.

"We plan"

* * *

**AN:** Sorry it took so long to update this story! I'll try to get the next chapter out quickly. Please Review!

Also, thank you to everyone who reviewed already! and for coming back to my fic and reading it. I'd love to hear more constructive criticisms!


	7. VII: The Unlikely

**Stealing Air  
****Chapter 7: **The Unlikely

* * *

Three days had passed since the ambush at Godric's Hollow. Hermione had been called into work, and was wasting her hours away while Sirius had meetings with the Order, went on missions, or worked on Hermione's battle plans with her. Sirius had turned into her personally secretary, as much as he hated to admit.

Hermione sluggishly pushed a box of books to a shelf for stacking, in the positively obscure, Obscurus Books. Remus had just gone on his break and she was left to stack text books, novels, and autobiographies by subject. Hermione's interest in books had never faltered since the time-loop, and luckily she was never reprehended for looking to long at each new book she had to set up onto the shelf. Today was a different story though, she was itching to go home to hear any news about Lily and James' baby. They were still in hiding, and Dumbledore had pulled out any concealment charm he could muster to shield their hideout. It was evident now that they should avoid the fidelius charm.

Hermione was stacking a set of Mopsy Fleabert's, _Animal Ghosts of Britain_, as a familiar face, turned into the aisle of bookshelves in front of her. This aisle carried darker material; as dark as it could get without Obscurus Books having to relocate to Knockturn Alley. Hermione smiled crookedly, she didn't expect Sirius to come into the shop to get his hands on any books, since she had a wide collection of her own that she displayed in the guest room for him to use. Hermione walked into the Dark section, and spoke in a rather loud whisper. "Sirius, what are you doing here?" As Hermione stepped closer, she began to realize it wasn't Sirius. As the stranger turned around she could only guess who the young man was, by the resemblance he had to Sirius.

"Ah, you know my brother. Fortunately, I'm not him" Regulus Black scoffed as he turned away from Hermione, seeming disinterested in her. He opened an intimidating black tome, that told of histories of dark magical artefacts that may or may not be real.

"My apologies than" Hermione looked around awkwardly. Her brain clicked, and she knew that she would need Regulus' help in the near future. He knew about at least one Horcrux and he was her ticket to getting there. Hermione collected herself and sported a polite smile on her face. "Can I help you with anything?"

"There is nothing you could help me with." He didn't even look away from the large tome. He just continued to flip through the pages.

"I won't judge your preference, I'm a walking encyclopedia. I'm confident I can find what you need or at least show you the direction of where you should look next." Hermione stated confidently, wrapping both arms in front of her chest.

Regulus closed the book he held, he gave her an aggravated look and exhaled dramatically. He jammed the tome back into its spot. He looked down at Hermione from his height, and balled his hands into unthreatening fists. "I've come across an annoyingly evil piece of magic. And when I say that, I do really mean it. I've looked high and low and have only found bits and pieces, not enough for me to go on. Nothing that can tell me how to get rid of it, or even deal with it" He looked heated, like he was really angry that he was in this situation.

"What's this piece of magic?" Hermione held a peculiar smile on her face, one that looked like she already knew to much. But, Regulus spoke quickly.

"It's- It's a horcrux." Hermione kept her face blank, this was all she needed to hear from him.

"I can help you." She said plainly, his eyes widened slightly, as if he was relieved that there was someone who could. But her tone seemed off to him, Regulus could tell she had an ulterior motive. Regulus stepped back and held his head high, looking very regal.

"How can you?" He knew that the conversation could no longer be held inside the bookshop, the matter was much to private.

"I know what you need to know, and you know something that I need to find out. I can help you." Hermione looked at him with trust and spoke carefully, trying not to scare him away, with her bush-like hair and her sense of all-knowing.

"When will you leave this shop? I'll be in the Leaky Cauldron in the evening. This subject matter cannot be discussed in the open." Regulus looked over the bookshelves, to see if they had gained any attention.

"I understand. I can meet you there at seven o'clock." Regulus nodded in agreement, before he turned and stalked out of the store. Hermione mentally high-fived herself before getting back to work.

It was nearing seven in the evening and the sun was laying low on the horizon. Hermione walked by the Magical Menagerie, and poked at the window where her Crookshanks lay lazily amongst other cats. She hadn't forgotten the small kitten that grew to be her intelligent Crookshanks and she promised to come back when everything was settled to take him home, or if she was able to get back to her time she'd at least pay him visits and give him plenty of snacks.

Hermione was now walking in through the back door of the Leaky Cauldron before she made eye contact with Regulus Black who was sitting in one of booths lined around the back wall. Once he had noticed her presence, she asked for a room for a brief meeting from Tom the innkeeper.

As Tom led the way, she could see in the corner of her eye, Regulus' tall, handsome figure glide through the room before he gave distance between himself and Hermione. Hermione entered the room and thanked Tom before he left. Regulus entered the room once the coast was clear. He seemed very paranoid.

Hermione placed a silencing charm on the room and stuffed her wand - Harry's wand, into the holster on her forearm. Regulus held a nervous expression, completely different to the regal look he held earlier in the day at the bookshop.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, I'm fine" he brushed her off, and wiped his forehead with his hand before looking straight at her. "Who are you exactly? You never told me your name"

"Oh, It's Hermione" She said carefully, keeping a bit of distance between them.

"Hermione what?"

"Just Hermione"

"Alright" Regulus looked annoyed again. "How can you help me?" He was straightforward, something Hermione could happily deal with.

"Show me your arm." Hermione wanted to be straightforward as well. She kept her wand hidden away, even if it was risky to not have at hand. Regulus seemed more alarmed than she did anyway.

"How? How did you know?" He didn't bother revealing the dark mark to her.

"You're better off not knowing, Regulus Black, I can't really tell you anyway" She used his full name to get his attention. "Don't worry. I'm not an auror and I'm not going to sell you out. I need your help, and you're going to need mine" She stepped closer to him, making sure that he understood what she was saying.

"Why are you being so vague, say it straight now!" Regulus looked afraid, as if he had just walked into the lion's den.

"You want to destroy Voldemort's horcrux. One in a cave to be exact, and I'm looking to destroy it as well. I need you on my side Regulus. Your conscious would be more at ease on my side" Regulus looked angry, but he was afraid all the same. He watched Hermione sit down casually in an armchair, he kept his guard up tight and didn't plan to sit down next to her.

"How do you know all this? How could you possibly know? Are you a Death Eater too? This doesn't make any sense." Hermione could tell that he wouldn't be able to trust her if she give him little information, but she just couldn't risk tearing the fabric of time.

"Regulus, I promise you I have no malicious intent. I just want your trust, since I'm giving you my own. We need to be a team, and I have a plan underway. I know how you must feel when you work for him. You regret it don't you" Hermione looked at him easily, she wanted him to know that she had his back. "Like I said, I won't judge you on those actions but I want to help you, and I want this war to end. I want it to end more than anyone out there, since I have the most to lose" Hermione looked at him in anticipation.

"Are you the witch from the prophecy?" He seemed more at ease as he spoke.

"What makes you think it?" Hermione answered nonchalantly.

"Just a feeling" Regulus made brief eye contact with her. She smiled at him casually, as if they had just formed an understanding with the mere knowledge Regulus had gained. He looked slightly more confident, knowing Hermione may be the witch from the prophecy that had caused Voldemort his most recent tantrum.

"I-I" Regulus stuttered for a moment "I believe we can make an alliance."

"Black, this isn't just an alliance you're getting yourself into. If I have your back, you will have mine. It's a brotherhood, not like the Order of the Phoenix but different, smaller, and more direct. We can end this. But we need to trust each other completely" Hermione's face had gotten close to his as if they were about to make a deal with life and death, which they were in a strange way.

"What's your skill, Hermione?" He asked interestedly, feeling more settled into the environment Hermione had created unknowingly.

"The skill enough to be named the brightest witch of my age, enough to be trusted with dangerous magic by the Ministry of Magic, enough to have done advanced magic while I was at Hogwarts, that your younger-self could only dream of. I have enough skill to make Voldemort toss and turn at night, enough to make him angry, and enough for him to want me dead. Can you trust me now?" Hermione made herself clear, and only wished that Regulus would comply. She couldn't have him running off while he had just figured out that Hermione was the witch in the prophecy. If matters came to worse she would need to use a memory charm on him, but Regulus didn't seem the type to run off.

"I trust you" He answered briskly. He kept a stern look on his face and grabbed Hermione's forearm, she in turn grabbed his and a team made of the most unlikely was formed. Hermione's confidence grew, Regulus could see it in the growth of her wild hair. Hermione gave Regulus information on when they should meet next, and that he should keep correspondence with Voldemort as much as possible and to not grab to much unwanted attention, for his life depended on it; and so did hers.

* * *

Hermione was happy to be laying comfortably on the couch in Sirius' flat. He was at the dining table looking at strange maps, that the Order had given him to patrol with Dorcas Meadowes. The past few days had been quiet for Sirius and Hermione. They got the occasional message via patronus from the Potter's. Remus would come in once in a while to have tea with Hermione as she tried to heal some of the wounds he obtained from the last full moon. It was Scarlet Gamp that spiced up Sirius and Hermione's life when she bustled through the door or apparated into the living room without letting them know she would be stopping by. Hermione wasn't surprised when the familiar girl, with wild, fire-truck red, hair came flailing through the door shouting obscenities.

"Merlin's saggy pants! Have you seen this 'Mione? I can't believe it! Look at this Sirius!" Scarlet pinned the Evening Prophet on to the table where Sirius was sitting. He took the magical newspaper from her and read the prophet aloud so Hermione could hear. He stood up to face the pair of them as he read.

"Pureblood wizard family, The McKinnon's, suspected to be apart of secret organization 'The Order of the Phoenix' were found murdered in their home this evening. A witness of the crime, says that He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named, was on the premise of the McKinnon family home but stayed away from the action. The McKinnon families six members have been known for exceptional magic and for corresponding frequently with the Ministry of Magic." Sirius paused briefly, she didn't know who this family was, but she could tell they must have meant something to Sirius. "It is assumed that Boyd, Aisling, Callum, Kieran, Scott and Marleen McKinnon had been pursued by You-Know-Who to join his ranks for their magic." Sirius stopped reading and tossed the Evening Prophet at Scarlet. She looked at Hermione wide eyed.

"Who does he think he is, the loathsome evil little cockroach!" Hermione looked at her quizzically, she couldn't completely fathom Scarlet's character. Once she thought she knew who Scarlet was, she would do or say something that would beg to differ. Hermione could see a part of herself in Scarlet, a part that she wanted to protect. "Shouldn't we do something! I mean-" Scarlet hesitated, as she sat down next to Hermione on the couch. "We should go out and fight him ourselves. What are we doing sitting around while people are getting attacked in their own homes!" Scarlet waved the Evening Prophet in front of Hermione's face franticly. Sirius seemed to be contemplating something, as Scarlet argued.

"Hey, relax. I know how you feel. I'm not going to sit around here for long either, and you'll be coming with me anyway" Hermione reassured Scarlet as she looked more triumphant with the news of rebellion in their midst. Hermione walked over to Sirius who had sat back down at the dining table. She put her hands on his shoulders and squeezed him in a comforting manner. He leaned in to her as Scarlet turned on the television.

"We'll be okay, Sirius" She pecked his temple affectionately to soothe his sorrow. Hermione was getting closer to her target, but she still had one question. Without a basilisk fang what was she going to use to destroy these Horcruxes.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you for reading once again! And thank you to everyone who has followed, favourited, reviewed and emjoyed this story. I want to post more regularly but motivation comes to me at the wrong time. I'll do my best to post more frequently! Sorry for any grammar or spelling errors, I'll find time to fix it soon.

And please tell me what you think of my story so far!  
\- Maraudermore


	8. VIII: A Star is Born

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the Harry Potter universe.

* * *

**Stealing Air  
Chapter 8:** A Star is Born

* * *

Hermione was lying in bed quietly, it was only ten minutes past twelve, and she had many thoughts racing through her mind. She and Regulus had met up everyday for at least an hour each time. Hermione explained her theories and new possibilities as to where the horcruxes of this time were hidden. They had searched through several books on horcruxes and the disposal of them, but there was little to find in English copies. They had expanded their search with translation spells, and had for the most part read a large assortment of Italian dark arts books, but still had found nothing. Hermione huffed, turning onto her side. She thought about the Potter's; they were still in hiding. She worried mostly for their safety, she couldn't let Harry die during this time line, or she wouldn't have a best friend in the future. That's what she spent most of her time doing; worrying.

She tossed herself again in her bed, she debated whether to get up and to continue looking through books, but she needed to get to work in the morning also. And Sirius would be leaving early tomorrow morning too. His plans were to go to Ministry and see Dedalus Diggle, who worked as an Unspeakable. Apparently, Diggle had information but was much to frightened to meet in the public and would rather meet in his office in the Department of Mysteries. Sirius had told Hermione that Dumbledore had made it crucial to him to find out what he knew. Hermione thought better than to make any noise, because she knew Sirius was sleeping in his bedroom right next door to hers.

With that thought, a pop from apparition and an ear-splitting scream erupted through Sirius' flat. Hermione felt terror surge through her body, but the sound of the scream in no way slowed her down. She grabbed her wand from her night stand, and held it at the ready, as she charged into the living area of the flat. Sirius had thought the same thing, as they noticed each other from the corner of their eyes. The flat was still dark, as it was night time, but they could hear heavy breathing. They stepped around the flat carefully, there wands ready to attack if needed.

It was Sirius who found Scarlet wedged between the couch and the wall, bloodied and gasping for air. He carefully moved the couch and called for Hermione. Hermione held a frantic look on her face as she realized what had happened to Scarlet Gamp. Her usually cheery friend, had fear in her eyes and looked like she was holding in excruciating amounts of pain. Sirius looked away, as he had seen to much of Scarlet.

Scarlet had been splinched. A large gash from under her chin down the left side of her neck, made spirals of blood and missing flesh. The spirals curled along the side of her breast and ended underneath it. Hermione quickly caught a glimpse of Ron in the back of her mind, before she acted quickly.

"Sirius! In my bag, there is Essence of Dittany, bring it to me quickly!" Hermione then moved to lay Scarlet down flat on the floor and remove the rest of her clothes that was sliding into the exposed flesh. Sirius came back quickly and turned the lights on in the flat. He handed Hermione the dittany, and stood back knowing Scarlet would want that from him.

"This might sting a little bit, but it'll help. Just hold on Scarlet" Hermione took the Dittany and poured a few drops into her disturbing wounds. Hermione's shaky hands weren't helping, so Sirius moved from behind her and grabbed her hand to steady her. Hermione dropped a fair amount of Dittany on to Scarlet's flesh and they slowly began to reseal themselves. Scarlet withered slightly suppressing a gut-wrenching scream. Sirius backed away again and sat at the table, as Hermione levitated Scarlet carefully into her room to place on her bed. Hermione closed the door for Scarlet's privacy as she could not reclothe the top half of her body just yet. She took a seat next to her on the bed, and wondered what exactly had happened for her to get splinched. It was half past one in the morning when Hermione left her bedroom, at that time she could at least cover Scarlet up with a blanket, but she worried that the scars would never disappear.

When she stepped out of her bedroom she was making way to sleep on the couch, but Sirius was still sitting at the table. He had his head in his hands, and looked quite shaken.

Hermione moved closer to him, and took a seat in the chair right next to him. She put her hand on his back and rubbed him lightly. She had just noticed that he was not wearing a shirt either. But Hermione quickly looked passed it.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked in a hushed tone. Sirius looked up at her, and tried to force a smile.

"Yes, are you?" he took her hand and squeezed it lightly.

"I'm fine, I don't know how Scarlet will feel when she wakes up. I'm sure it'll leave a scar, a rather large one too." Sirius sighed, still holding onto Hermione's hand.

"Go on and sleep in my room. You have to go to work tomorrow, don't you?" He motioned his head toward his bedroom, and moved his shoulders sluggishly, he seemed exhausted.

"What about you?" Hermione asked, touched that he would offer his bed, but he didn't fit on the couch and she wasn't going to have him sleep on the floor.

"I'll take the couch, now go on." He said letting go of her hand, and pulling her upward by the elbows.

"No you won't, how will you sleep? I'll sleep here, it's fine." Hermione said forgetting her hushed voice. Sirius looked unamused, and even more tired then before. He took Hermione by the arm, and lead her toward his bedroom. He sat her down on the bed and told her to lay down. He tucked her in, but Hermione protested again. "But, Sirius, What-" Sirius had walked around the bed, and got inside the blanket with her.

"Now hush" Sirius said in a quiet tone, mimicking her. Hermione watched him shut his eyes, before she let herself fall asleep.

* * *

When Hermione woke up, Sirius was still next to her. They were rather close, close enough that she could feel the heat from his body. She didn't move as they were both in compromising positions. Sirius' arm was wrapped over top Hermione's side, and she had nestled herself into his neck. She hated to admit it, but she enjoyed it. She had never felt anything like it before, the closeness of Sirius' body to hers, Sirius' touch on her skin, she could feel her self blush a furious red. She then remembered why she was in Sirius' bed, Scarlet had been splinched. She quickly pulled off the blanket, and checked the time. It was still quite early in the morning. Sirius woke up from her movement, but she had sped off to her own room before she could say anything to him.

Hermione casted a silencing spell on the hinges of the door, they were very creaky and she didn't want to wake up Scarlet if she was still asleep. She stepped in quietly, and turned her head on the side to see if she was wake. She was a wake, and she was staring straight at the ceiling.

"You're awake?" Hermione asked gingerly.

"Yeah, I am" she answered not giving her much emotion.

"Are you feeling okay?" Hermione continued, as she moved to sit on the bed.

"It feels weird, and I don't want to try to move" Scarlet groaned, as she moved her good arm underneath the blanket. "It's going to leave a crazy looking scar isn't it?" Her eyes were wider, but still didn't share much emotion.

"Yeah I think so" Hermione offered gently, hoping she wouldn't be disappointed.

"Alright, I can dig it" was all she said. They were quiet for perhaps five minutes, until Scarlet spoke again. "Could you owl my boss, and tell her I can't make it to work today?" Hermione nodded her head and moved to the corner of the room to pull out some parchment and quill, she began to scrawl down a message as Sirius entered the bedroom and sat down on the bed by Scarlet.

"So, how exactly did you get splinched? From what I know, apparating is your favourite form of transportation and you seem like you've never even lost a nail before." Sirius asked calmly not to shake her up to much.

"Don't worry about me, now I've got a sweet story to tell about this scar" Scarlet tried to glance down at her scar without making to much movement. Sirius looked away, toward Hermione who was writing a descriptive letter to Scarlet's boss.

"I didn't think you had a soft stomach for things like this?" Scarlet poked at him, chuckling lightly in her feathery toned voice.

"Trust me it's not that, Scar. I'm trying to just respect your privacy, but you just don't seem to care that I'm male and your female" Sirius scoffed changing his position on the bed.

"So what did happen?" Hermione interjected, as she finished writing the letter.

"It was absolutely bonkers, and I'm so impressed with my self that I'm still alive" Scarlet was holding that information in, for the anticipation, like any good former-Slytherin girl should. She smirked before she relayed her story to them

* * *

Scarlet apparated into the foyer of her parents house. It was late in the evening already, and she expected her parents were possibly already fast asleep in their bed. Scarlet tip-toed down the hall knowing the house elf, Sunny, would be willing to report to her mother her time of entry. At the end of the hallway, Scarlet noticed that the door to the sitting room was slightly ajar. A soft light, perhaps a candle, was shining dimly from it. 'Someone must be awake' she thought, until she moved closer and could hear a serious conversation continue. She stood outside the door and took her wand out of her robe pocket, and firmly grasped it if she needed to attack.

"I'd appreciate your support in my cause, Mr and Mrs Gamp. Your effort will not go unnoticed either" The voice sounded so familiar to Scarlet, like she had heard it in a dream, but she couldn't put a name to it.

"My wife and I will have to discuss this further, we have recently fallen out of favour in our community because of our daughter. Currently, I see a more pressing matter in putting our daughter into shape, and having her married so that our lineage and fortune will have somewhere to go when we pass." It was Scarlet's father who had spoken, Scarlet showed off her best look of distaste and listened further to what they had to say.

"If it is a pressing matter to you, it shall be a pressing matter to me as well." Scarlet didn't understand the familiar voice. "I will use my influence to see that you receive offers from several pureblooded suitors for your daughter Scarlet. Is this a good enough deal for you?"

"You make a remarkable deal, my Lord." Scarlet looked on quizzically. 'My lord?' her father had never addressed anyone in that way before. In her brain, everything had just clicked. Lord Voldemort was in her house, and offering suitors to her parents for Scarlet to be wed. Voldemort wanted her families support, and of course he came to her oh-so-pureblooded parents. Scarlet forcefully opened the door, and looked at everyone in the room with disdain.

She looked at Voldemort for a brief moment, and the picture in her head that she had painted of him, was completely different to the middle aged man she was seeing right now. The first thing she said, she really wanted to make clear. "I am not like the other pureblooded women, I choose things for myself, I choose who I want to be, what I want to do, and who I want to marry. Do not think that you can set me up with some twat that I do not even know or I'll hang myself before you" It was her cheapest, but strongest trick. She would always threaten her parents with her death, since they could no longer have children they really needed Scarlet to give them a pureblood heir. But, it was cheap in the sense that she had just threatened them with her very own life, she never had even thought of killing herself before, and didn't plan on it either, but the look on her parents face was one of pure belief.

Her mother was shaken. She had never had a good relationship with her. Since, Scarlet secretly took muggle studies in her third year at Hogwarts nothing had been the same between them. Her mother was often reciting the reasons way blood purity was so important to her and her ancestors, while Scarlet was charming her Stevie Nicks posters to the wall, so that her mother couldn't remove them.

Scarlet took a glance at Lord Voldemort and noticed a smirk on his face. She frowned at him, casually showing of her dislike of him. His next move was something Scarlet wasn't prepared for. He asked for her parents to retire to their bedroom, so that he could talk to Scarlet alone. Her blood began to boil, not out of anger but out of fear. When her parents had retired to the bedroom, Voldemort began to speak to her.

"From my knowledge, you've dabbled and have been successful in the art of necromancy" Voldemort started the conversation.

"So what?" she answered, crossing her arms in front of her chest. She still had a good hold of her wand.

"I'd find it very useful if you were amongst my ranks, with a talent such as necromancy I would find you very much useful to me" Scarlet sneered sat him. "tell me about your endeavours" he said in a demanding tone.

Scarlet began to speak, as much as she didn't want to. "I read a few books after my fish died. I really like my fish, you know they say that if they live for over a year you have one strong fish. Nelson lived for 6 years. I really missed him, so I learned as much as I could and I practiced so hard and I was able to get him to live again. But it wasn't the same, he wasn't the same. He tried to go through things, like a ghost, he didn't like to eat anymore. He was lifeless even though I had brought him back to life. So, I let him go." Scarlet had no idea why she had been compelled to tell Voldemort about her Nelson, she hadn't even told her friends about Nelson, not that she had many. She suspected that he had used the imperious curse on her, but was his magic that great that he could use wandless magic? Scarlet was puzzled for a few seconds before she regained her composure.

"I see, well, I am willing to give you a high position in my ranks, and suitable husband to please your mother and father. You seem like an intelligent girl, why not join my cause?" Voldemort, his name didn't fit his face. He looked to human, to charismatic, and to persuasive to have such a name that people feared. Once Scarlet remembered that she needed to fear this man, she took one step back, calculating the look he had on his face, and the outstretched hand he had to offer her.

Voldemort smirked, and stepped closer. Scarlet didn't understand what he was trying to do, but she knew she needed to get away.

"Well?" Voldemort, moved his hand upward, so she would take it. Scarlet did the next best thing that could possibly bring on her death.

"Over my dead body, roach" She said in deadly tone as she spat in his face. Voldemort looked appalled, and the sudden change of emotion on his face told Scarlet to run. Scarlet made room to apparate, and she heard the familiar pop. She felt a hand clasp tightly around her shoulder she had almost reached her destination, the back of an old Scottish pub in muggle London, but instead she was caught wrestling away from Lord Voldemort. Her body felt like it was nothing, while she tried to force her most dangerous attacker away from her, she pried his hand off her shoulder with the loudest shriek her small and thin body could ever muster. Her mind told her to find Hermione, so there she went. She was unable to force back the screams she emitted through her splinched apparition.

She was brutally injured, but at least still alive.

* * *

"You spat in Voldemort's face? High-five!" Sirius raised his hand for Scarlet to clap, but Hermione stood behind them with disappointed look on her face.

"Why did you even stay? You should have apparated straight away! You're lucky your whole head is still on your body!" Hermione had been sick to her stomach as Scarlet had shared her story.

"Sorry, mum!" Scarlet laughed lightly, Scarlet was laughing but she felt quite hallow as she said it. "I feel bad for that sorceress that has to fight Voldemort now".

"Me too" Hermione said knowingly, as she gave Roger the letter she had written for Scarlet's boss.

Sirius stood from the bed. "So, I should go get dressed now, I have somewhere to be soon" Sirius avoided saying exactly where he had to be in Scarlet's presence, Hermione nodded at him understandingly. Hermione moved to sit where Sirius had been. Sirius gave Hermione an expectant look, before he left the room.

"Sorry, I dropped in on you two like that. I never thought I would have ever exposed myself like that in front of Sirius." Scarlet widened her eyes, as she looked away slightly embarrassed.

Hermione knew she needed to tell Scarlet who she was; that she was the witch from the prophecy, but if she was going to tell Scarlet, she needed to run it by Regulus, because he was just as involved in the efforts to take Voldemort down as she was.

"I have to work today, but I don't think I should leave you alone" Hermione added, a slight frown on her face, as she looked at the mending skin on her neck.

"Levitate me to the telly!" She sounded like a child, Hermione cracked a smile at her friend.

"Scarlet, aren't you afraid he'll come looking for you? Maybe you should go into hiding too." Hermione was all the while early, and decided that instead of going to work that day, that she would need to get Regulus acquainted to Scarlet, and Scarlet acquainted with the new plan to take Voldemort out.

"I want to be brave" Scarlet spoke clearly. Scarlet appeared just as ready as she once claimed she was, and Hermione trusted her although she wasn't sure if it was a good idea too.

* * *

The sky was draped in a dark cloak, of glittering lights. It was late in the evening, Hermione had spent most of the day attending to Scarlet, but also continuously sending owls to Regulus as she continued to look through foreign magical tomes on the dark arts.

Sirius was inclined to now use the door, as Hermione had put up wards for anti-apparition, so that no one could come looking for Scarlet, or simply attack the lot of them.

Sirius had a curious look on his face as he entered the flat. His wand was poking out of his coat pocket, and as he made eye contact with Hermione his face lit up, to tell her the news.

"Kitten!" The familiar sound, of the new name Sirius had branded her made Hermione smile in response. "There's great news, I got an owl while I was at the ministry, and it was James, Harry's been born! Healthy, with two legs and two arms!" Scarlet laughed in the corner at his remark. "Lily is recovering but she'll be just fine. They say they are going to come out of hiding when Lily gets her strength back". Sirius was as excited as a child at Christmas, but so was Hermione.

She had completely forgotten what day it was, and how that July 31st 1980, was the day of Harry's birth. Hermione jumped up and down for a few seconds before she jumped on to Sirius hugging him tightly. Her face had gone pink from excitement. Sirius hugged her back fiercely, he had missed his best friend dearly, and was anticipating James' presence and Lily's new tyke in his life.

They had embraced for longer than expected, and it wasn't until Scarlet had cleared her throat obnoxiously that they noticed and separated quickly. Scarlet chuckled under her breath.

Hermione continued on to pester Sirius for more information. She needed to know how her best friend was doing. It hadn't occurred to Hermione how strange it felt to know that her best friend was only a day old. Hermione was delighted that they were okay, but then the realization that Voldemort was still at large came to play in her mind. 'Harry was still in danger' she thought to herself as she sat down at the dinning table. She tried to collect her thoughts, thinking about ways to protect the tiny newborn baby Harry. But, she realized, Voldemort was not after Harry Potter "The Chosen One". Voldemort was after her, the witch that broke all magical boundaries. The thought still didn't help her feel any better.

* * *

**A/N:** I am sooooo sorry! I don't have a good excuse in the ridiculous wait I have given this story. I knew I needed to do this and I somehow found the time between readings and essays to write and edit this chapter. I'm satisfied with it, and it fits perfectly into my timeline for this story. I really hope to enjoy it! I'll get on to writing the next chapter with hopefully a smaller gap of time between writing and posting than I had for this chapter. Thanks to everyone who read, followed, favourited and reviewed this story. I promise you that I will finish this one! Also, Please review! Tell me what you think!

\- I was expecting someone to ask that question! I was using a program to write this story that made it really unclear where I had my dialogue. The fact that I also have really bad eye-sight didn't help also, so I bolded the text whenever I had someone speak so that I could tell where I was in the story with out having to read a thousand words every time I got lost. I won't be using that program for the rest of my chapters though. Sorry for the confusion!

20160114 - R.I.P. Alan Rickman, we lost a gem today.


	9. IX: How To Kill A Horcrux

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but my precious baby Scarlet.

**Stealing Air**

**Chapter 9: How To Kill a Horcrux**

King's Cross Station was darkened by the sad, crying sky. In the last week, Voldemort had disappeared off the map, but in his place several muggles had 'mysteriously' disappeared. Two wizarding families, were found murdered, one in their own home and the other was found by aurors in a cave near Hogsmeade Village. A group of children have gone missing, and are presumed dead, although no bodies have been found. The atmosphere of that particular afternoon seemed awfully grim, and the rain pouring down outside the station seemed appropriate for the mood, but Hermione, Sirius, and Remus stood happily waiting for the Express Train at Platform 7 1/2.

James, Lily, and little Harry were headed back to England. They had been in Belgium for an unknown amount of weeks for Harry's protection of course, mainly because Lily was quite paranoid for Harry; she thought Harry was much to young to live through war, and James easily complied. But they were ready to come home, now that Harry wasn't constantly needing Lily's attention. James could now pitch in and there was a lighter weight on their shoulders.

As the purple orient train pulled into the station, the platform grew even more busy. The great machine let out its steam and its familiar nose, as the doors of the train opened along its side. Wizards and witches left and right entered the train aggressively as if their lives depended on it. Hermione, Sirius, and Remus understood what they were doing, they were running away; they were fleeing the country. Hermione looked on, slightly disappointed at the massive number of people that were packing themselves on to the especially long train. Hermione couldn't stop them though, they had all the right to run, and she knew it was mainly powered by fear. She wondered if she were in their position, if she wasn't the sorceress destined to fight Voldemort, would she have run to? Hermione composed herself looking around to see if she could spot James and Lily.

After all the wizards and witches had packed onto the train, a grumbling Lily stumbled out of the train. James in tow with a bundle of blankets in his arms.

"How rude." Lily greeted, as she came face to face with the three standing at the station.

"Good to see you too, dear Saint Lily" Sirius smirked, pulling her in for a hug. Hermione smiled brightly, as Lily moved over to embrace her in a very warm and tight hug. Soon came James, and Hermione side-hugged him. She moved up onto the tips of her toes to sneak a peak at Harry, who was bundled up in one of his arms. Her heart fluttered as she could see a mop of black pointed hair.

"Its great to see you lot" James turned to the three of them, after handing Harry over to Lily.

"Padfoot, was right missing you James" Remus laughed, as the platform grew quieter, as the small amount of magic folk dissipated.

"Ay!" James threw his arm around Sirius' neck holding him in a chokehold. Hermione laughed along with them, as James was easily over powered by Sirius' height.

"Don't get a big head James. Saint Lily wouldn't know what to do with you then!" Sirius laughed, as he moved over to Lily to take a look at Harry. "Well, he looks just like James, doesn't he?" Hermione took her chance to move forward to look at the baby, herself. Harry was sleeping, his tiny hands in fists, tucked up to his chest. He seemed so angelic, so peaceful to her; she wanted to cry.

"Would you like to hold him, Hermione?" Lily asked gingerly, smiling at Hermione in a motherly fashion. Hermione felt her heart swell up, and she nodded at her, not able to vocalize her response. Lily carefully placed Harry into her arms, careful cradling his head. Hermione stared at the little boy in her arms, a lump in her throat formed.

"You and I-" Hermione started, feeling the tears well up into her eyes. "Are going to be the best of friends". Hermione held the tears back the best she could. Harry stirred, and suddenly woke from his sleep. He didn't cry though, he just looked at Hermione with wide green eyes. Hermione stared back, not knowing what to do. The group of them were quiet, until Hermione spoke up again. "He has his mother's eyes" Hermione smiled, a single tear rolled down her cheek, as she stared at the baby in front of her. The only thing missing, was his lightning shape scar.

* * *

Hermione was at work a few days later, though no one had come in to the shop for over a month now. The few other employees had quit as well, and now Hermione and Remus were left to do all the work, though really, there wasn't much left to do.

Hermione levitated a few books to the back of the store, the selection of books had changed this week, and Hermione was eager to see what new things came into the shop. She especially kept her eyes peeled for dark arts books, often getting a strange look from Remus as an interested look flashed over Hermione's face as dark ominous covers landed into her hands. But that day nothing of valuable substance had entered the store. After Hermione had finished her tasks, she stood at the front counter; hunched over. Her elbows were on the counter, and her hands were holding her head upright to look at the front door. Remus had come to join her, and mimicked her position. He sighed dramatically, and turned to look at Hermione.

"At least we're getting paid" Remus smiled at her. Hermione chuckled. She nodded at him in response and continued her vague look out the store front.

"Hey Remus, do you know of any wizarding public libraries or even dark bookshops?" Remus gave Hermione a curious look, but he knew that he shouldn't question her. The day they had locked themselves up and warded Sirius' flat gave Remus enough time to try to figure out Hermione's personality and why she did the things she did. He was on the right track of figuring her out completely, but he was missing some pieces. He took a good look at her before he spoke.

"From what I know, the Department of Mysteries, has their own library full of rare magical books, but I think several departments have their own libraries as well, and they're probably a lot easier to get ahold of. I know of one notorious book shop in Northern Scotland that has a well stocked collection of books concerning the dark arts, it's very possible that there are many other book stores, and public resources around Europe." Hermione nodded at him, not noticing that Remus never seemed to question her on her problematic statements and questions.

"I've got to visit a library soon. Do you think Timmons will keep up the shop still? We haven't had anyone come in in ages." Hermione sighed, giving the front door a rather bored look. Timmons was Obscurus Books owner as of yet, though the past few weeks, even he hadn't shown up to work.

"I think he's planning it, though he's to afraid to come out her and close it off officially." Remus chuckled lightly.

"It's his fault for waiting so long, I don't think any other shop is open. Well, Knockturn Alley might still be open for business, but we can hardly count them"

"We only have ten minutes for closing anyway, so we might as well start packing up now" Remus moved around the counter to close the blinds by the front window.

Ten minutes passed quickly, and Hermione and Remus went their separate ways. Hermione took a few steps, before she apparated outside Sirius' flat. She took the stairs, and walked down a dimly lit hallway. She knocked on the door seven times repeatedly, and waited for someone to open the door. Scarlet took a peak out the door before she swung out her wand in front of her.

"Fancy seeing you here!" Scarlet smiled, a giggle in her throat.

"Your supposed to be serious, Scarlet!" Hermione looked annoyed.

"Why do I have to be Sirius?" Scarlet took a moment to laugh at her own joke. "I thought I was supposed to interrogate you?" Hermione scoffed at her joke, but failingly cracked a smile at her.

"What if I'm a death eater, polyjuiced to look like me, hm?" Hermione nudged, as she stepped through the door way, swatting at Scarlet's wand arm.

"Well, I wouldn't still be talking to you of course! I know it's you Hermione!" Scarlet shut the door behind her and locked the door with various spells. Hermione tucked her wand up the sleeve of her stripped long sleeve shirt. She dropped her beaded bag on to the coffee table, and moved to the kitchen.

"Sirius isn't here?" Hermione asked Scarlet as she prepared tea.

"Oh, he left a few minutes ago, he said he was going to visit the Potter's" Scarlet pulled out two mugs from the cabinets.

"Did he say when he'd be back?"

"He said he wouldn't be gone for more than two hours" Hermione nodded at her.

"Did you tell him we were going somewhere?" Scarlett nodded, and pulled the hot water over the mugs. "Are you ready?" Hermione added the tea bags, and set her cup down looking at Scarlet quizzically. The only light in the room was from the lamp by the couch. The sun was getting ready to set outside the window. They drank their tea with haste, and then redressed. If anyone was on the streets these days, they looked like they had purpose, and often looked like they could get themselves kicked into Azkaban as well. The pair of them knew they needed to be as inconspicuous as possible. Scarlet had a pair of black witches robes, paired with a black lace corset. Her alarming red hair gave her away. So, she pulled her long hair back and wrapped it around itself, and a large knot of red hair lay behind her back loosely. She pulled over the hood of her black cloak for good measure. On the other hand, Hermione didn't own much black. She charmed a pair of jeans, and long sleeve shirt the correct shade, and pulled them on. Next, she tied her hair back with a hair pin, and covered herself with her purple cloak, she transfigured it to a darker shade of purple. Hermione deemed it enough to just pass under the radar. Hermione picked her beaded bag up off the coffee table, as Scarlet tucked something into the inside of her cloak.

"Ready?" Hermione asked, this time they were both ready to head out the door.

"More than ever" Scarlet answered, moving toward the door. The pair of them put the protection and ward spells on the door before heading down the hall and down the stairs. When they reached outside, Hermione looked both ways before grabbing Scarlet's arm and apparating to Diagon alley. "Diagon alley? I really thought you were taking me to Azkaban, or something" Scarlet looked around, crossing her arms in front of her chest. Hermione shushed her, and then pulled Scarlet's arm up the alley. The pair of them nodded politely at wizards who stared longer than others, and kept very quiet as they walked with speed. They used the passage to the Leaky Cauldron, and slipped in quietly, making their way up the stairs to the room both Hermione, and Regulus shared. Hermione revealed the password to the door knob, and then proceeded to open the door. She locked the door then pulled down her hood, Scarlet kept hers up.

Regulus was sitting in the arm chair by the window.

"Evening" Regulus greeted. He stood up from the arm chair, and walked toward them.

"Hello. Have you been practising?" Hermione asked, not given Scarlet enough context to understand the conversation.

"Yes, I have natural talent for it. I haven't found it very difficult yet" Regulus added rolling up his sleeves revealing the dark mark on the pale skin of his forearm. Scarlet was startled at the mark, and began to hesitate and step backwards from Hermione and Regulus.

"This is Scarlet Gamp" Hermione added. Scarlet stood slightly behind Hermione not sure of the situation.

"I know her" Regulus sounded uninterested, he put his hands in his trouser pockets. Hermione turned to look back at Scarlet, and Scarlet nodded at her. Scarlet pulled her hood down revealing her bright red hair. "I don't quite remember you having such alarming hair though" Regulus smirked. Scarlet scoffed, feeling slightly more at ease after his comment and sat down in the arm chair he once occupied.

"So Stevie, why are you keeping company with Black over here, now that he's purposely revealed himself to be one of You-Know-Who's children?" Scarlet glared at Regulus, as if he were preying on Hermione to corrupt her. Regulus smirked again, showing his white teeth. He seemed more amused now that Scarlet was there with them. With Hermione, Regulus was always serious, vulnerable or afraid. But, his trust in her kept him coming back to the room they shared in the Leaky Cauldron.

"Hey, It's not like that Scar. You're my best friend, and I know I can't keep something like this from you, since you probably would want to be apart of it too. Besides you would have found out sooner or later"

"So, what we've done-" Regulus sauntered away from the table where he was moving scrolls of parchment and specifically the one Hermione had written on when she had first stepped foot into 1980. Regulus moved to stand in front of Scarlet who was sitting on the arm chair still and crossed his arms over his chest before he spoke again. "-Is made a plan. Hermione and I have both compiled more than enough information on Voldemort, so that we can make him mortal again and defeat him. Hermione also told me about your encounter with him, so it's best you stay with us. If you are captured by him you will either work for him or he'll murder you." Regulus showed no emotion, it was something that Hermione had grown use too; and she wondered whether his ability to mask his emotion was the reason why he was able to use occlumency with no problem. She was rather glad he was able to though, or their plan would have been over and done with.

"What do you mean make him mortal again?" Scarlet looked slightly bewildered, but quickly composed herself when she took a second glance at Regulus.

"He used this rare, but awfully dark piece of magic. It's called a horcrux" Hermione added carefully, not to stun her with the news.

"I've heard of it." Scarlet answered, a slight look of distaste on her face.

"What do you mean you've heard of it?" Regulus was put off by her answer, why would Scarlet need to know about horcruxes, and why did she already know about them anyway? Hermione felt an unease in her heart, but she was calm, Regulus on the other hand wasn't. "Explain yourself!" Regulus was not having it, now that Scarlet had let out that she wasn't what she seemed to be.

"Hey, watch your mouth with me, Black! Don't assume such vile things. I am not my father or my mother. How do you think it feels to be trapped in a pureblood house, where you're told what to eat, what to wear, what to do, and what to bloody think! How do you think I'm still alive! I'm good at hiding, avoiding and running away! That's all I'm good at. I get lonely in my stupid house, and I read when I hide. And what do you think this pure Gamp family has too read? Dark Arts books of course. So don't go assuming things about me Black! Why do you think You-Know-Who wanted my families loyalty, cause my father is probably just as rotten as he is." The room grew quiet after Scarlet expelled more information then Hermione thought she knew about her friend. The room was still, and the awkwardness was settling into the room.

"You're not the only one" He said in a calm tone facing away from Hermione and Scarlet. When Regulus turned to look at them, he was annoyed. Scarlet's face was flushed red, from how she had heatedly expressed her dislike for her family.

"Wait, what do you know about horcruxes than?" Hermione added quickly, forgetting the aura of the room.

"Just the basics, I guess, like its definition, the uses, and how to make one" Scarlet shrugged, feeling uninvited, mainly by Regulus' ominous glare.

"Do you know anything about how to dispose of them?" Hermione moved closer to her chair, feeling hopefully that she may be on to the answer that had been stalling their plans for weeks.

"Well, no, I haven't read anything about destroying horcruxes" Scarlet frowned at Hermione, feeling apologetic; as Scarlet knew how important it was to be rid of Voldemort for good. But her knowledge of horcruxes was exaggerated by her storm of words directed mainly to Regulus. Hermione sighed dejectedly. "But, if it helps, my father picks up most of his readings from a private seller, in North Wales" Scarlet said it like a question, hoping that she could help.

Hermione quickly turned her head to look at Regulus who was standing a few feet away from her. Regulus was already looking at her when Hermione spoke up. "Looks, like we're heading to North Wales"

* * *

**A/N: **Hello everyone! I was expecting this chapter to come out quite quickly, but it took me a lot longer to write. I hope it's okay, and you all like it! Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up really soon, since I don't want to keep anyone waiting like last time! :) Please tell me what you think of the story! Please! I'd love to hear your thoughts.

I'd also like to thank Alessandra.12 and everyone else who has reviewed this story!

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. X: Holiday

**Stealing Air  
Chapter 10:** Holiday

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, I just came up with the plot for this story. Anything familiar to the Harry Potter universe does not belong to me.

Regulus had made specific plans for their trip to North Wales, and during the two days that Hermione had assigned him on finalizing all details for their excursion Scarlet had annoyingly been over his shoulder, nagging at him to do things correctly. He obviously knew what he was doing but her presence had been an irritant, but he never told her to go away. The fact that she was just around, and resonating an excessive amount of emotion whether it was annoying or not, somewhat comforted his icy exterior.

He was sitting in the room occupied by the trio in the Leaky Cauldron. Scarlet was there more often than Hermione was for the past few days. Mainly because Hermione had to entertain Sirius and company. But Regulus had noted that Hermione genuinely enjoyed being around them, like they were family to her. Regulus remembered clearly how close he and Sirius had been, because they were brothers, and they always protected each other. But their bond changed drastically after Sirius had spent his first year at Hogwarts. Regulus felt like he may have been the most lonely person in the world. But then he thought of Scarlet, she was much lonelier then he, and Regulus had the memory of Sirius and his time with him to differ. But Scarlet was far more lonely then he had ever been. But she managed to look like it had never been that way with her. Regulus was curious about her, he was very intrigued.

Scarlet had spoke quite loudly and knocked Regulus out of his stupor. "Hey!" Her voice was pleasing to listen to, but Regulus wasn't one to compliment others or talk about the sounds of peoples voices anyway.

"Quiet down, Gamp." Regulus retorted, and rolled his eyes as he looked back down at the papers on the table in front of him. The room suddenly felt smaller to him as Scarlet approached him.

"Are you still looking at those papers? Aren't you bored?" Scarlet whispered closely into his ear. Regulus shivered slightly, at least she listened to him about the volume of her voice, he thought.

"It doesn't hurt to look twice" He didn't look at her when he spoke, he was quite good at hiding his emotion, even now that he had practiced and perfected occlumency, he would never budge.

"Yes, but it would it hurt to look twenty times, no?" Scarlet laughed softly into her hand, still trying to contain the volume she always seemed to emit when she was in the presence of company. "Why don't we come up with a back up plan? In case things don't go our way in Wales?" Scarlet proposed. Regulus knew she was right, so he pulled out a new piece of parchment and picked up his wand to summon the chair across the room so that Scarlet could sit next to him.

"When is Hermione getting here?" Regulus voiced.

"She said she had to make some potions, but she didn't give me details. Also, Sirius has been trying to get her to have one of those private conversations since yesterday. So, I'm assuming that might happen before she gets here. She said she'd by here, at half-past seven." Scarlet had pulled something out of her cloak, looked at it for a moment, and then quickly shoved it back into the inside pocket of her cloak.

"Alright. So, Did Hermione tell you about the Chamber of Secrets at Hogwarts?" Regulus started.

"No" Scarlet said blankly, staring at Regulus.

"Well, from what she told me is that in the Chamber of Secret lies a creature, the Basilisk, that only the heir of Slytherin can control. Hermione has told me that the current Heir of Slytherin is Voldemort, but generally his uncle and grandfather can control the Basilisk as well, since they are all Salazar's descendants and can speak Parseltongue."

"I've read about Parseltongue, it very interesting. I believe the last line of Slytherin is the pureblood Gaunt family. But they've either all died or are on holiday in Azkaban" Scarlet joked, poking at Regulus to at least smile at her, but it didn't happen. He just continued to speak to her.

"Voldemort's family is the Gaunt's from his mother's side. That's why he's a Parseltongue."

"But aren't all purebloods at least a little related, for all we know I could be a very distant and indirect descendant of Salazar Slytherin right? You too as well, I guess" Scarlet rationalized, developing the conversation without having heard the real gist of what Regulus wanted to get at.

"Well, possibly, but what I'm trying to tell you is that, the Basilisk that lays dormant in the Chamber has the ability to destroy horcuxes; the venom in the fangs of the beast, really."

"Really? How interesting!" Scarlet's eyes widened, she scooted her chair closer to Regulus and quickly tucked her firetruck, red hair behind her ears. "So what we have to do, is get to the Chamber of Secrets, impale the sleeping Basilisk, for good measure of course, rob it of its teeth, and get out of there like lightening since I'm sure that Basilisk probably has some other magical properties that may be dangerous too" Scarlet had went on a tangent, seemingly talking to herself.

"Hermione says that the only way we can get inside the chamber is if we can speak Parseltongue, which none of us know how to speak"

"Have you read anything about Parseltongue before? Have you heard anyone speak it? From what I've read it should sending like a hissing, but in different vocal tones. It doesn't hurt to try, besides, it's not like Voldemort is on our tail right now, besides no one has heard or seen him for quiet some time. Maybe he's the one on holiday right now, what a twat."

"Hermione is trying to be really cautious about where we go and where we use magic. Can't you tell that she knows more then she lets on, that's why she's the sorceress from the prophecy."

"Obviously, I can tell, Black. But if we're constantly pushed aside because Hermione knows more than us, what purpose do we have to her? Why would she let us in on her plans" Scarlet crossed her arms in front of her chest. "She chose us to know her secret for a reason. Right? A reason she can't probably tell us about, because she's the sorceress from the prophecy. So why not come up with plans and use magic. Were not muggles, for Merlin's sake." Regulus rolled his eyes, but he was on Scarlet's side. Hermione was very cautious about everything they did. Regulus was a calculating man, but he felt something else should be done in Hermione's absence. Just then a knock, and whisper was heard at the door.

Hermione came in with a sheepish look on her face. Her cheeks were pinker than usual and she hadn't greeted Scarlet and Regulus as she sat down in the large armchair by the window.

"Hello to you to, Stevie" Scarlet grinned, before getting up from her chair to move over to Hermione. Regulus put down the parchment and quill to take a break, but mainly to eavesdrop on what would be Hermione and Scarlet's personal girlish conversation.

* * *

Earlier that day, Hermione was watching over her large batch of polyjuice potion, that she expected she would be needing some time soon. She was also preparing complimentary wolfsbane potion for Remus, as she had overheard Remus and Sirius talking about, how now that Remus no longer had a job he was finding it difficult to make ends meet. His savings, as Sirius had put it, were wasting away like his old hag mother, over a glass of brandy in the parlour of Grimmauld place, menacingly, cursing her eldest son for being the bane of her entire existence.

It was in Hermione's nature to help a friend, so she carefully bottled and wrapped 5 months worth of wolfsbane potion. She placed the bottles into a basket, on the kitchen table and then moved to Sirius' room where she had seen him enter only five minutes ago. Scarlet had left almost three hours ago, mainly because she wanted something to do. So, at that moment the only living souls inside Sirius's home, was she and Sirius.

"Sirius?" she knocked on the door politely, she expected that he needed his privacy, like she needed hers.

"Yes?" Sirius answered. "Come in then" Hermione opened the door and Sirius stood next to his bed, his back to the door. He was shirtless again to Hermione's dismay.

"Where is your shirt?" Hermione said gruffly.

"I'm putting it on" Sirius laughed as he pulled on a burgundy, button up, dress shirt and then turned to face Hermione. "So, what is it?" Hermione hesitated as she almost forgot why she had walked into Sirius' room.

"Oh, you'll be seeing Remus later tonight, won't you? I have some potions for him. Can you give them to him?" Hermione asked, pushing away the thought of shirtless Sirius out of her mind.

"Of course" He said moving closer to her by the door. "I wanted to talk to you" Sirius added in a sultry voice, the expression on his face changed. Hermione could feel the butterfly's form in her stomach and rise up into her chest.

"What for?" She managed to say, without wobbling slightly at the knees. They hadn't talked about the night they had spent in each others arms, Hermione was much to shy to mention it, and Sirius understood that. But she couldn't understand why suddenly it was so difficult for her to speak to Sirius without furiously blushing.

"I know now is not the time, especially because of what's going on" Sirius stepped closer to her, and seemed to want to hold her hand, but he thought better of it. "But, I feel something for you, and I hope you feel something for me too" He looked up from his hooded eyes. He seemed so relaxed to her. Hermione revelled under his sheer coolness. She could forget anything under his gaze, she could forget that she needed to save her friends, Harry, and have to duel Voldemort to gain his death. She knew that she shouldn't forget, but he made her feel better. She had thought over her feelings quite a lot, but it was difficult to give him an answer. She looked down to the floor. Then, Sirius took her hand in his, and the heat from his touch felt electric to her. "Well?" Sirius asked carefully. She hadn't noticed how long she had kept quiet.

"I feel it too" She wanted to smile at him, but instead she frowned. Her timing was wrong. How could she fall for Sirius when she had known him in the future, and she didn't know if she would end up going back to her time. She really wanted to tell him that she wanted to be his girlfriend, but how could she do that to him. It would be selfish of her.

"Then why do you look so sad?" Sirius moved his hands to her face, and looked at her closely.

"I- I feel it, but now doesn't seem the best time Sirius. I don't want to hurt you, and I don't want to be hurt by you. It will already be just as difficult without us being together this way" Hermione's gaze was just as intense as they stared at each other. Sirius' gaze softened and a slight, crooked smile appeared on his handsome face.

"Hey, if I'm going to be hurt by anyone, I want it to be you" Hermione couldn't help but return the smile. She resorted to hugging him fiercely.

"I really want to, but this isn't the best idea" She buried her face in the crook of his neck, inhaling the scent of his skin. His hair had grown longer than it once was, when she had first met him and James in this time. His hair fell in dark waves just slightly below his shoulders.

"I'll wait until you're ready, I'll wait 'till the timing is right" He smiled at her warmly, it was different from his other smiles, this one felt warmer, and caring. He retreated back into his room pulling on more pieces of clothing. Hermione's heart swelled at his good nature, she restrained herself from running at him to kiss him then and there.

"Where are you going?" She said to him, feeling warm in different places.

"I'm going to headquarters. I think they're giving me another mission, and James is coming back to the Order today." He said with a grin on his face, it had never occurred to her before how much Sirius relied and cared for James.

"What did Lily say about this?" Hermione asked, feeling comfortable with the conversation as she leaned against the door frame. It was as if they just hadn't had a conversation about each other's feelings.

"She had a fit of course, makes sense though, with little Harry around. Though, James did force Remus to move in to their house, so Lily's never really alone now." Hermione laughed softly.

"Poor Lily, always having to deal with James." She moved off the door frame and fixed her jumper up right. Outside their flat it was still summer, but it seemed that autumn was hurrying its way in, to make more room for winter. "Okay, well I'm going to see what Scarlet is up to. Alright? I'll be back home soon." Sirius nodded at her, and that was her queue to leave. She quickly passed into the kitchen where her polyjuice potion only needed a minute to cool before she could bottle it, and bring out down to the leaky cauldron. She looked at the rickety wooden clock up on the wall. The hands on the clock indicated it was just pass seven in the evening. She had some time to wait for her potion. She bottled every last drop of polyjuice potion and placed all her bottles into a wooden crate, she kept two for herself and put them in her beaded bag. She opened the bottom cabinets next to the oven, and pushed the heavy crate inside snugly. She flourished her wand to lock it, and than concealed it to look like a large package of sugar. She moved around the partition of the kitchen and sitting area. She moved quickly so that she could leave before Sirius.

As soon as she stepped out the door, she began to think about him and her cheeks began to blush. She apparated quickly to tell Scarlet what had happened.

* * *

"So he confessed?" said Scarlet her eyes wide with surprise and excitement. "But you turned him down?" Scarlet still seemed excited with the outcome.

"That's how it happened." Hermione sat on the chair feeling embarrassed. She could tell Regulus was listening to what they were saying, and Sirius was after all his older brother.

"Good, make him wait! Boys need to learn patience. And, either Sirius was trying to win you over, or he is really patient. I doubt he's patient though. I was watching telly the other day and Sirius nudged me really hard because I kept switching the stations. I have the bruise to prove it" Scarlet pointed to the left side of her ribs. Regulus had found out about Scarlet being splinched, and it irked him that his brother could be careless this way. Scarlet had fully healed her wounds over a week ago, but this was still unsettling to Regulus.

"Why would he do that to you?" Regulus chimed in quickly.

"'Cause he's an impatient arse" Scarlet glared at nothing in particular. "He's gotten to comfortable with me. Don't worry though, I gave him a good punch in return." Regulus released the tension in his shoulders, as Hermione laughed at Scarlet. It still amazed Regulus how strong Scarlet was, she was so free to him.

Hermione stood up and placed the recognizable beaded bag on the table among all the other papers that loitered there. She pulled out the two flasks of polyjuice potion she had promised them yesterday. She was about to review the plan, as she noticed a short piece of parchment with Scarlet's familiar curly writing.

_The woman who breaks all magical boundaries and is solely still alive to defeat the Dark Lord walks with wand and parchment. The Dark Lord need fear her; she comes from strange magic and is everything he cannot be. The girl with no origin has the power to vanquish the Dark Lord, but the last living being at the final battle will gain great tragedy. The woman will present herself, she is not afraid, she is to be feared._

It was the prophecy. She picked it up, as Scarlet marvelled at the two flasks of potions and Regulus began to pack up everything of importance.

"Did you two decipher this yet?" Regulus stared at her; icy exterior still present, as Scarlet negatively shook her head. "I'll tell you when this is over." Hermione hadn't even gotten around to understanding it herself. Hermione moved over to the door, but stopped in her tracks. She swiftly turned around to speak. "You have everything right?"

Scarlet pushed the flasks of polyjuice at Regulus, motioning him to take them in his hand. She then removed her dragon-hide shoulder bag from her person, and rummaged around her purse. She pulled out two new flasks, that looked seemingly empty. Hermione inspected them carefully. She could see one strand of white hair in one flask, and a black but greying hair in the other. Scarlet was just about to take it back to gulp down the potion before Regulus put his hand over the potion.

"Not yet" They hadn't even left the Leaky Cauldron. Scarlet glared at him slightly, before Regulus spoke up. "How long will these lasts?" He asked sternly.

"It should last about an hour I believe, but you can't be sure. The polyjuice potion is quite tricky to master, I'm glad I brewed it correctly, but I don't know whether the amount of potion or the degree of how well it's stirred in its cauldron effect the time it can have the drinker transform." Hermione looked at them as if she were in deep thought. "It's best if we wait until we get there so we don't waste it" Scarlet nodded her head. She motioned for Regulus to take hold of her arm, and Hermione swiftly to her other arm. Wales wasn't very far to apparate to, and Scarlet had carefully made sure she would apparate to the correct location. In a split second, a great pop sounded and Hermione could feel the familiar pull in her core. As her feet felt the ground beneath her, she blinked quickly taking in her surroundings. They were no longer in the Leaky Cauldron.

Scarlet fiercely tugged Hermione and Regulus into a corner, and looked around for any on coming passengers. "The book shop is a five minute walk from here. Hermione you must take my mothers hair. Black, take my fathers. Unfortunately, it wouldn't be suspicious for me to be here. Quick! Pretend you're on Holiday." Hermione and Regulus quickly did as they were told and with a swig of the polyjuice potion, and short gagging sounds a grey haired man and a greying woman appeared in front of Scarlet.

"How do we look?" Hermione questioned Scarlet.

"Dreadful" she answered rapidly before she began to shove the pair of them into an alley so they could change into proper attire. Scarlet took Hermione's beaded bag, and began handing out clothing she had stolen from her parents wardrobe. Hermione and Regulus turned away from each other to give the other privacy. They began to pull off their own clothes and change.

"Do you mind?" Regulus said gruffly, asking for Scarlet to give him his privacy. Scarlet crossed her arms in front of her chest and rolled her eyes.

"It's not like that's your arse anyway" Scarlet scoffed.

"You are positively irritating" Regulus retorted as he pulled his trousers up as quickly as he could.

They finished changing and Scarlet began to tell them things they should refrain from doing, and what they should be doing.

"Mum, -I mean, Stevie. Uh, back straight, stick your nose a bit in the air, remember you have to think you are the best thing that every happened to the world." Scarlet smirked. "My mother is a piece of work." Hermione laughed at her, but Scarlet reprimanded her. "Don't laugh! My mother doesn't laugh either" Scarlet moved on to Regulus, and looked at him closely. "Ugh, you're fine" Scarlet looked at him indignantly.

"I've had practice" Regulus stated, showing no emotion. Scarlet found it rather annoying.

"Okay, well, your names are Reginald and Ophelia. The shop owners name is Caradog Bryn. He is generally quiet, sometimes asks about our book collection, Hermione, you probably shouldn't speak if he asks a question. Regulus, keep the answers short, Dad doesn't like questions. And don't make it look obvious, specially you 'Mione. Fathe -I mean Black, ask him about the oldest books he has on the dark arts, anything foreign."

"I know already" Regulus pulled on his top coat collar; looking like a rather impatient, Reginald Gamp. Scarlet quickly fixed his collar for him, before she began to walk toward the book shop. Hermione hooked her arm into Regulus, and they paced themselves as they walked toward the book shop. The streets were quiet, a few people appeared here and there but overall, it was sparse. Hermione continued to remind herself to stay in character, as she carefully brushed a curled fringe away from her eyes.

As the trio reached the book shop, Scarlet sighed audibly.

"Scarlet" Hermione quickly whispered. She looked around to see any passers. The shop looked closed for business. Regulus arched an eyebrow as he looked at the sign above the doorway. Scarlet gave Hermione a shrug, before she swiftly jostled the doorknob. It opened with ease, and Scarlet slid in, while Regulus held the door open for Hermione. Regulus was good at his character.

"Good day" The wobbly man by the counter sounded in a raspy tone. Regulus nodded his head curtly, before he repeated Caradog's words. Scarlet had already moved to a stack of books, and was humming lightly to herself as she looked at the spine's of the old books lined on the dusty shelves.

"I wasn't expecting you back so soon, and you've brought your daughter this time" Caradog looked at Scarlet carefully. Scarlet stood up straight, her eyes widened slightly. She moved closer to Hermione, and hooked her arm with hers as Regulus let go of Hermione. Scarlet had not expected for her parents to have visited the shop recently, and without her.

"Yes, we returned to Wales on a personal matter. But I thought I'd stop by to see if you've received anything new, or if you've hidden anything old" Regulus gave Caradog a sly grin. Regulus was quite good at thinking on his feet. Caradog dropped the suspicious look before trying to leave his spot behind the counter.

"Nothing new, but I've got many old. Follow me, Mr. Gamp." Regulus kept his composure as he nodded for Hermione and Scarlet to follow his steed. They went into a back room where the walls were messily adorned with books and tomes. "This one, might be one of the oldest I have. It's written in Gaelic. I have this one too, its in poor condition, but still useful. It has an arrangement of information on dark curses, uses, reversals, alternative magic, things of that nature" The old man coughed, but continued to pull out books. "I'm not sure if you'd enjoy this one, your daughter may, a book on old legends regarding necromancy. I also have this strange book, I haven't figured out its importance, it may as well be, just a diary." He placed the dark leather bound book on the table in the centre of the room. Hermione motioned Scarlet to pick it up. Hermione, with glimpse of hope thought it could be Tom Riddle's dairy. But Tom Riddle's diary had no purpose being out here in Wales. And she was right, Tom Riddle's name was not inscribed on the back.

Regulus began to pry into the books on the table. Caradog did not take his eyes off Scarlet, he spoke carefully in his raspy tone. "Mr. Gamp, I have a grandson, pureblood of course, looking for a wife. I'm sure he'd like to meet your daughter, she's grown beautifully".

"I-" Regulus cut Scarlet off, as he turned toward Caradog, still in character.

"I'm quite sorry Bryn, my daughter is promised to someone already." Regulus added nonchalantly. Scarlet looked like she wanted to punch Regulus. She kept her head down for a second before she regained her composure.

"Really, how unfortunate for my grandson" He gave a low chuckle. "May I ask who the lucky man is?" Scarlet quickly looked at her father, wanting to see what mess Regulus was going to put them in.

"I'm sure you've heard of his household. She's betrothed to the youngest of the Black family. Regulus Black. He's a good man for my daughter, respectable as well." Regulus hadn't even flinched. But, Scarlet pinched Hermione in response, garnering a displeased look from Hermione. Scarlet retreated to look for any books in front room, so that she could let off some steam.

"How swell for your daughter, my blessings on the pair of them." Caradog nodded slightly, and Regulus returned the gesture. Hermione scooted closer to Regulus too look at the books on the table. There was nothing there that could help them. Hermione sighed internally. All of Caradog's oldest books couldn't help, they only skimmed the top of what a horcrux was, the books didn't care to further explain the dark piece of magic. Hermione tugged on Regulus' top coat, motioning for him that they needed to leave.

"I'll take this one" Regulus picked up the book that was in poor condition. Hermione knew that they couldn't leave empty handed. They couldn't risk any sort of suspicion in case any dark wizard or Scarlet's parents came prying. Caradog took the book from Regulus' hands and then wobbled to the front room to set the book on the front counter. As Hermione met eyes with Scarlet, she noticed a look. The look didn't say much to anyone else, but Hermione could tell that her expression meant that she had not found anything either. Hermione gave a half-smile as she stepped closer to her, as Regulus bought the book. When everything was done, they said their goodbye's to Caradog and stepped out the door. They carefully paced themselves as they walked to a secluded area. The effects of the Polyjuice had not worn off yet, so they were left to stare at each other awkwardly in the narrow catwalk by the red bricked alley. Scarlet was the first to break the silence.

"Explain yourself!" She whispered harshly, pointing her nose up at Regulus.

"A 'thank you' would suffice, or you would probably have gotten yourself into some trouble with that old man's grandson" Regulus looked at her in an uninterested manner through the eyes of Scarlet's father. Scarlet began to pace back and forth.

"If you had your regular annoying face, my desire to punch you right now would be a lot less" She sneered through tight teeth. Regulus cracked a smile, before he composed himself to look at Hermione. As Scarlet calmed down, Regulus nudged her to look at Hermione. Hermione's face was reverting back to its normal self. It took almost ten more minutes for the effects of the polyjuice to fully disappear from Regulus and Hermione's system. With that Scarlet took Hermione's hand and then Regulus' and apparated back to the Leaky Cauldron.

They settled down on the arm chair, as Scarlet with a look of disappointment flopped onto the four poster bed. "Well, our luck has started off on the wrong foot" she groaned, as she stared at the ceiling.

"We'll have to look closer to home then" Regulus leaned forward in the arm chair to look at Hermione for the next move.

"How are your appearances with Voldemort coming? Are you safe?" Hermione asked, before she told him her plans.

"I have a meeting tomorrow, and possibly an excursion. He doesn't suspect a thing, but your questions assume that my competence in occlumency is not what you expect it to be. I can assure you Hermione, I've gotten quite good at it." Hermione shrugged her shoulder, and smiled at him sheepishly.

"I just want to make sure you are okay. In case anything happens, I'll be there." She looked at him earnestly. She knew that his life was constantly on the line, and she had made it that way. Hermione pulled a galleon out of her pocket.

"Quick, give me a galleon, I'll cast a charm. It'll help us keep in better touch, and if your ever in danger you can use the coin to communicate." Scarlet and Regulus did as they were told, and Hermione pulled her wand out of her sleeve and began to cast the protean charm. She had cast the charm before when she had been apart of Dumbledore's Army. This time around it was just the three of them, and they were putting themselves in a lot more danger then Hermione had been while she was in the DA. The serial number was charmed to give dates, and even coordinates to the location of the coin. Hermione handed back the galleons, and they were set.

"Scarlet and I will be at the ministry tomorrow to continue the search, if we fail this time were going to have to change our methods." And with that everyone left to their homes to rest.


End file.
